


A Flap Of Wings

by TwistedArtist (redheadsuperpowers)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mystery, No Beta, PTSD, Rape, Suicide, Trauma, Whump, dark themes, in a dark place when written, no beta we die like men, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadsuperpowers/pseuds/TwistedArtist
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a choice. Rose does something drastic, the world shakes, and their family wakes up in their original universe. The Doctor gets a ping, and goes to investigate hauling Amy and Rory with him. (Rose, 11, Amy, Rory, Donna, Jack, Jenny, Jackie, Pete, River/Melody, OC) Trigger warning.cross posted from FFN.





	1. Part One: Chapter One: Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who.  
I make no money from Doctor Who, or the fanfiction I write about Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldnt be in my 30s, living off of food bank rice and hamburger most months.  
Being a grown up sucks.
> 
> This has not been Brit-picked, or beta read. This is the story I wrote for NaNoWriMo 2013, and all mistakes and oddness is mine.
> 
> I have no idea if I will ever finish this, but one does hope.

PART ONE

Chapter One

Rose awoke, in the same bed, in the same position as she had for the last year. Tears running down her face, reaching for a man who no longer slept beside her. When the meta-crisis had said he had one life, and he would spend it with her, neither of them imagined it would be so short. So, less than a year after their wedding, she had held his hand as he lay in a hospice bed, giving his last breaths. Something in Pete's Worlds atmosphere turned out to be carcinogenic to people from their world. They had lived there for 4 years before David began feeling unwell. Soon after, Jackie fell sick as well. David used their baby TARDIS to whip up a concoction to heal Jackie, but try as he may, a cure for himself was just out of their reach. He died on the fifth anniversary of his arrival.

Rose had held it together through out her mother's and his illness, but as his casket was lowered into the ground, the young woman had lost it. She has collapsed in a heap on the ground, screaming, unable to stop herself. Little Tony began wailing, scared by his sister's actions. Rose had to be sedated, and removed from the graveyard by ambulance. Their private doctor was shocked when she began bleeding shortly after they got her into the house. Not only did Rose lose her husband, she lost his child as well. Slowly but surely, she dragged herself out of oblivion, and tried to heal. She took time away from work, playing with Tony, and her new sister Abby. Abby was the spitting image of Rose at the same age. She tried not to think about the fact her own child would have only been a few months older than her baby sister. After a bit, Rose went back to Torchwood. She took the most dangerous missions, did the most daredevil things. Eventually, Pete removed her from active duty to protect her from herself. She had put up a fuss, but when threatened with being institutionalized she backed down. To avoid the drama of being committed, she agreed to therapy. It didn't help. There was too much she couldn't talk about without endangering her entire family. She quit going. Jackie made some noise about it, but since Rose seemed better, she dropped it. And so life continued on. Or so they thought.

This morning was different. Rose was tired, and angry, and sad. She missed her husband, and she missed the original doctor. She knew he had regenerated, as David had woken up with green eyes one morning. The only reason they could figure out was that Himself had changed his face again. They chalked it up to residual regeneration energy in the hand and left it at that. So, she made a decision. She got up, and dressed in dark blue jeans and a soft pink shirt, one of the very few she had in the color. After she ended up here, pink just didn't seem right anymore. She pulled on a pair of black, soft leather fl at boots over the jeans. She loved these boots. They were supple, but strong. Perfect for combat and running, but could easily be worn in public without too many looks. She smiled as she ran a hand down one of them, smoothing it over her calf. She remembered walking into the shop and staring up at them, wishing she had the funds for them, when it had suddenly dawned on her that she did. She had bought them and two others and walked out, still a little shell shocked. In her head, she was still the estate girl who worked in a shop. Rose sighed and shrugged into a purple leather jacket. It looked quite like the one she left with the Doctor, but this one was reinforced, and had multiple hidden pockets for a vast array of weaponry. She slid a single sharp knife into her pocket. She quietly went down the stairs, into the sunroom where her mother and the two little ones spent most of their day. She scooped up Toby and peppered his face with kisses, laughing when he made a face and said 'eww'. She set him down and picked up little Abby from her swing, embracing the little girl made a few cooing noises, and focused on Rose's face for a moment. Rose grinned at the little girl, remembering when David had claimed to speak baby, and declared that the tiny being in the stroller liked Rose's golden glow. She had laughed it off at the time. She settled the little girl back into her swing, and walked over to her mum.

"Going somewhere dear?" Her mother had never lost her cockney, giving the words an odd lilt in comparison with the other women in their neighborhood.

"Just to tinker in the TARDIS, mum." She leaned down and gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek. "I just have to go grab something first." She left, and went back upstairs, through her room, straight into the bathroom attached to her room. She put the plug in the tub drain, and started the water, pouring a little bit of red dye into the water. She then left the bathroom, locking the door. She went over to the vanity, and placed her TARDIS key on it. She put the necklace holding David's around her neck. It was the same key the Doctor had turned into a perception filter at some point. David had found it in the suit pocket when he cleaned it out for the first time. She ran a single finger over the key, and left the room, making sure the door locked behind her. She quietly walked down the stairs, noting that the staff she passed didn't even notice her. Good. It meant the filter was working. Hopefully the ruse she built upstairs would buy her time.

She slipped out of the house, into the greenhouse that housed their, no, her TARDIS disguised as an old fountain, with large cracks in the base, and odd moss growing on the statue. She slipped into the console room, and walked over to the controls. She ran a hand over the metal. The TARDIS had never woken properly in this universe. David said it had something to do with the difference in temporal fluctuation, then babbled on, finally muttering the word 'physics' about a dozen times. So, she now had a fully grown TARDIS, complete with never ending rooms, but it had no real sentience. It could bring her things she asked for, but it was nothing like old Blue. She took the knife out of her pocket, and laid her coat on the jump seat. She settled herself on the floor, leaning against the console, then reached up and grabbed her knife. She took a couple of deep breaths, than ran the blade lengthwise down her left arm. The blood welled immediately. She transferred the blade into her left hand shakily, and made a matching cut on her right. This one wasn't quite as deep, but the blood flowed well enough for her aims. She dropped the knife on the metal grating floor, and it made a dull clatter. She gave a rough laugh as she let her arms slide to the floor, each second making her feel a little bit weaker as the blood ran from her body. She watched it flow across the solid piece of floor she was on, over to the grating on her right. She could hear it dripping onto the floor below. A steady, small sound. She closed her eyes as enough blood dripped down to start flowing towards the hatch hiding the space the heart would be if the ship had awakened. Rose began to lose consciousness as the blood slid under the panels, as if it were sentient, and searching for something. A slight glitter of gold light flared from the panels, and then, the whole world shook.

The dust cleared, and one of the maids noticed the water running under the door and yelled for help. She shook the door, and finally gave it a good kick. A stout girl, the kick did the knob in. The door to Rose's bedroom smashed open, and the woman saw the red stained water running from the bathroom door. She screamed for help, and ran in, not caring her sensible shoes and pants were getting soaked in what could very well be bloody water. She slammed into the door a few times, trying to get it open. One of the male servants ran in and helped her with the door. A few sharp jabs of his shoulder, and the door was open. They looked into the bathroom in fear, only to be baffled by the tub full of red tinged water, with a single dye packet floating at the edge. The young woman spun and ran down the stairs to the sun room.

"Miss Jackie! We got a problem!"

"You're a bright'n aint ya? What the hell was that shaking?"

"I dunno Miss, but that isn't what I mean. Your daughter… her bathroom is flooded with dark red water, but she is nowhere to be seen…" Jackie froze, wide eyed.

"Riley!" a young blonde girl ran into the room. "Ma'am?" "Watch the babies. Penny, come with me." Jackie spun and ran thorugh the house, coming out close to the greenhouses. She be-lined for the one she knew her daughter was in. The young servant followed, confused as to why they were heading into an obviously empty building. Jackie headed straight for the fountain at the back, and shoved at thin air. Penny gasped as an invisible door swung open, revealing a glowing room. Jackie rushed in, ignoring the lingering gold sparks in the air. She rushed towards the unnaturally still body of her daughter leaning on the console, surrounded by blood.

"Rose!" the older women cried, sliding to her knees, gathering her daughter to her. Penny cautiously followed. Jackie wept into Rose's hair, unsure if her baby was still living. Penny reached over and felt for a pulse. She found one beating hard and strong… and strangely out of time.

"Ma'am. She's okay. Well, alive I mean. All this blood, I'm not sure she's okay…" Penny picked up the other girl's arms, looking for cuts of any kind. She saw only very pale scars on Rose's forearms. She let Rose's arms drop. Amazingly, though they were surrounded by it, there was not a drop of blood on Rose herself. Penny gently nudged Jackie into helping her move Rose into the greenhouse proper; guessing rightly that the family wanted to keep this… whatever it is secret. She went to close the door, and realized that all the blood was gone, as if the floor had drank it down. Penny shuddered at the thought, and returned to the women, handing Jackie a key that had fallen into her hand when she shut the door. She then left the greenhouse, and went for assistance. She watched them carry Rose up the stairs into one of the guest rooms, as her room was flooded. Penny went to Rose's room and grabbed a photo and that odd pen off her nightstand, dropping them in the guest room so Rose would see them when she woke. She vaguely remembered Rose's late husband, and knew the objects would sooth the woman. After that, she went about her business, cleaning all the water and dye out of Rose's floors.

Jackie sat vigil next to Rose's bed, waiting for her daughter to wake up. She had called their private physician in, after making sure Pete was okay down in his basement workshop. He had made some reassuring noise upon hearing the situation, and taking charge of the littles, leaving Jackie free to sit with her eldest daughter. A few hours after the shake, Pete had come upstairs, putting the little ones down to nap, and come in to speak to his wife.

"Jacks… I've just noticed something."

"What Pete? It better not be one of your stupid little things, because this family has some bigger worries right now!"

"No, Jacks… I've just noticed… There are no zeppelins… At all. And no docking stations. I've got this strange contraption on a very flat piece of lawn with a white circle on it, but the zeppelins are gone…"

"What?" Jackie stood and rushed to the window. Right where their personal zephyr had been tied, there was now a landing pad, and a…

"Helicopter!" Jackie whispered.

"A what?"

"A helicopter!" She whirled around, laughing, giddy. "Were home Pete! My home! Good god! What did that man do? He brought us here, and none of the staff even really noticed a change! They have been talking about an earthquake out there!" She grabbed him and shook his arms excitedly. "Pete, we are where he is! The Doctor!" Pete looked over at the still figure of Rose on the bed.

"Your world… But, I'm dead here, am I not?"

"Yeah, but something has changed… I don't know how to explain it…. Its like the air tastes… sweeter somehow. Like something big changed, and in a good way. No dragon monsters eating the world, or the universe falling apart. We are here, and it is going to be fine." A giggle escaped the woman, and she rushed back to her chair. She leaned over the bed, brushing her daughter's hair from her face.

"Oh honey, when you wake up, you are going to be so happy…"

"Hold on, Ponds!" The Doctor shouted, spinning a whirligig on the console. They had been back in the air for a few days since the wedding. He had quite enjoyed dancing with the children. Amy and Rory had jumped right back into life on the TARDIS with full enthusiasm. Well, Amy had at least. Rory just groused about the bunk beds.

"Where are we going Doctor?"

"I'm not sure Pond! The old girl has detected an interesting energy signature, and we are off to see it!" Rory rolled his eyes, and headed down the hall towards their room, probably to grab his backpack with the first aid kit the TARDIS had given him. With a last groan, the TARDIS landed, and Rory rejoined them. The Doctor threw open the doors to the box, and stepped out… into a thicket. They were surrounded by brambles two foot high. Amy sighed, and looked down at her skirt and tights clad legs. Another pair going in the trash. At least the TARDIS was nice enough to provide plenty of them. The Doctor forged ahead, pushing branches out of the way, while Amy and Rory picked their way through. They tromped through this wooded stretch until stumbling out onto somebody's back lawn. The Doctor skirted the edge, followed by his two companions, until he found the front door. He then proceeded to climb the steps and knock. Amy gaped at her friend. This wasn't just a friendly neighbor's house. This was a manor house. Old, intimidating, and posh, and the man knocked like she would on her next door neighbor's door. A young woman with dark hair opened the door.

"Um, Can I help you Sir?"

"Ah yes." He flashed the psychic paper at her. "We are from health and safety; we got a report of some odd readings and are here to check if everything is all normal.

"Um. Alright sir. Follow me." Amy noted that she was wearing normal jeans and a plain white button down blouse, kind of like a uniform. She led them into a small sitting room. "If you will just wait here, I'll get the Misses." She gestured them in, and then disappeared down the hall. That would explain the uniform. An employee, not a resident. They sat in relative quiet for a moment, and then heard something coming. Amy and Rory rose, ready to bolt, but the doctor sat, frozen by the sound.

"Tony dear, Mummy can't carry you and Abby at the same time. I don't know why you couldn't just stay with your Dad." Jackie bounce Abby while she walked, trying to soothe her fussy, teething child. She was looking down at her son when she entered, so she completely missed the look of horror that crossed the seated man's face. Tony giggled when he saw the company. He ran right up to the man standing and tugged on his hand.

"You! Tell me a story!"

"Tony! That is not how we treat company. Use your manners." The little boy made a face at his mother as she turned away.

"Story, please?" He tried again. Rory, unsure of what to do, just nodded and sat, letting the little boy climb onto the sofa with him. Jackie crossed the room to Amy, and gave her a big smile.

"Now, what's this about Health and Safety? Are you guys investigating private residences now?" She laughed. Amy managed a grin, and gestured at the Doctor who was still seated, staring at Jackie like she was a ghost. She patted the baby and turned towards the seated man.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She paused when she caught the expression on his face. "Are you okay?" Amy watched the Doctor do his best imitation of a fish.

"Doctor?" Amy finally prompted, eliciting a gasp from the woman of the house.

"No!"

"Jackie, I…."

"Well! That took no time at all, now did it?" The blonde blurted, sinking in a chair. "Rose tries to bleed herself dry, wakes up her TARDIS, shakes the world so hard we end up here, and you go and find us in a matter of days!" Amy stared at the woman, noticing the Doctor's near violent jerk at the mention of someone bleeding themselves. He surged to his feet, and Rory tried to copy, only to be hindered by the lapful of boy he had.

"She did what? Where is he? He let her do that!?" The old man with an impossibly young face did his best beast impression.

"Oh, sit down Doctor." Jackie ordered. "I'm too tired to deal with that. I'll tell you what happened, at least what I know." She flapped her hand at his chair.

"Tony, go get Daddy, there's a good boy." The boy, having lost the attention of his victim scrambled down and toddled down the hallway towards the main part of the house.

"David's dead, Doctor." Jackie started without preamble. "He died on the fifth anniversary of you leaving us all there. He got cancer. Something in Pete's World made him and I sick. David was able to heal me using some ingenuity and tech from the TARDIS, but no matter what he tried for himself, he just got worse. We even tried chemo and radiation. Eventually, he just wasted away…"

"And Rose?"

"Oh, she stayed healthy as a horse through it all. No trace of pre-cancer, nothing off in her body. Except that she seemed to heal quicker than expected of course. Anyways, after David died, Rose kind of… lost it. She collapsed at the funeral, and couldn't stop screaming. Gave Toby quite a fright. We had to have her sedated to get her home… and well, she wasn't well when we got home. She mourned for awhile, and finally got herself back together when I found out we were going to have Abby here." She looked down at her daughter. "She went back to work, but something still wasn't right. She took dangerous risks, stupid ones. She nearly got herself killed a dozen times. Finally, Pete had to pull her off of active duty. She threw a fit, but we told her that it was either take the time, and see a therapist, or we would take her in as a danger to herself. She chose therapy. She went for a few months, but then quit. She seemed a little better, so I didn't push it. She went back to work, did desk duty, came home, helped me with the littles. But then, the other morning. It was the anniversary." The Doctor nodded, he remembered. He made a painstaking effort to get Amy and Rory out of his hair for the day so he could mourn. It may have only been a few years for the Tyler family, but for him, it had been nearly 200. And he still took time every year to mourn the loss of his love. "She woke up chipper, came down dressed casually, and greeted us. Told me she was going to spend the day tinkering in her TARDIS. It never woke up properly, so David and her used to just retreat out there to spend time alone, or to fiddle with tech they brought home from Torchwood. Anyways, she said she left something upstairs, and went for it. That was the last time I saw her awake. Apparently while she was up there, she plugged the tub, and poured some creepy dye into it to keep us distracted. She then managed to get out of the house without anyone seeing her. She got into her TARDIS, got comfortable, and cut her arms open from elbow to wrist. She was looking to die, Doctor. I don't know what happened next, but the whole world seemed to shake for a minute, and when the dust cleared, one of the cleaning girls came running down to tell me about the state of Rose's rooms. I had one of the kitchen girls watch the kids, and dragged poor Penny out to the greenhouses with me. She saw me open the door in thin air, and I found Rose, lying in a puddle of blood, golden sparks falling around her, without a single hair out of place. The only difference between when I saw her, and when I found her was that she had taken off her jacket, and that she now sported matching thin scar lines running down her arms. Penny found her pulse, and we moved her out of there. Penny said that when she went back to close the door, the puddle of blood was gone… like the floor had sipped it down. We got help, and brought Rose up to the house, and put her in a room. She hasn't woken. Odder yet, we can't seem to change her clothes. Every time we get a piece off and turn to set it down, by the time we turn back, it's on her body again." Jackie sighed. "We have been trying to figure out how to find you, to see if you could help her." Amy, who had stayed uncharacteristically quiet during the whole thing, finally spoke up.

"Doctor, we have to help… I mean, they know you…" He jerked his head towards her, and she was struck by the dark swirl of emotions in his eyes. He stood and ran a hand over his face.

"So, the Meta-crisis-" "David" "David then, dies, after promising her a lifetime, and she breaks, and tries to kill herself. Something happens in her TARDIS and you all end up here… and no one outside of the family noticed?" Jackie nodded. "Just me and Pete. I'm sure Rose would have if she was awake though. Even the staff just seems to think that they belong here…. And as far as we can tell, they do. It's like something picked us up, and brought our lives here, grabbing everyone and putting them where they would have been if things had been the same here." The Doctor stopped his pacing and looked at Amy as a thought struck him.

"Amy, what were you thinking of when you brought it back? Who were you thinking of?" Amy squirmed as everyone in the room looked at her. "Well… I was thinking about you Doctor, and how happy it would make you if the world was back the way it should be." He lunged forward and hugged his friend. "Amelia Pond, you brilliant, brilliant girl! You really did it. You fixed our entire universe! You even brought back the people I thought I had lost forever! Oh, Pond!" He wheeled around to Jackie, who gave him a small smile.

"So, Rose."

"Ah, yes. Lead the way, Mrs. Tyler." He gestured, and they moved into the hall, met by Pete, who looked at his wife.

"Ah, I'm guessing he found us then. Like the new face." Pete said, falling into line with his wife. Rory looked at Amy with an odd expression. "What does he mean, new face?" Amy shrugged at her bewildered husband, and followed the older couple and the Doctor up the stairs.

The Doctor sat on the edge of Rose's bed, scanning her with his sonic, as her family stood around behind him looking anxious, Amy and Rory had stuck their heads in, wisely choosing to stay in the hall. The Doctor finished his scan, and checked his readings.

"Well?" Jackie asked, handing the baby off to Pete. Toby climbed up on the bed, and snuggled up to his unconscious sister.

"All the scans suggest she is just… asleep. How long has she been like this?"

"Six days."

"Six days?" Amy asked from the hallway.

"Yes, is that important?"

"Our wedding was six days ago…" The Doctor looked over at his friends. He turned back to Jackie.

"She doesn't appear to be in any distress, and her body seems to be functioning normally. I honestly don't know what to do from here."

"Ma'am?" Rory piped up.

"Yeah?" Jackie responded, sinking down on the foot of the bed.

"Didn't you say you found her in her TARDIS?"

"We did." Pete answered for her.

"Maybe the Doctor should take a look." They all started a little when the Doctor jumped to his feet.

"Brilliant Idea Rory! Where is it?" Jackie stood, and gestured to them.

"I'll show ya." They followed her out of the house, into the back yard, where she made her way to the oldest, most beat up greenhouse on the land. She shoved the door open, revealing crumbling water gardens, and some scraggly looking roses.

"Oh, my."

"Rose banned the gardeners from coming in her when David got sick." She led them through the lanes, turning a corner, and then freezing. The Doctor ran into her back.

"What is it Jackie?"

"It's gone." Her voice cracked, and he moved around her.

"What did it look like?"

"An old fountain, of a winged girl pouring water. It was covered in old moss, and one of the wings had a chunk taken out of it."

"Well, I think I know the source of the odd signal I received then. Come along Ponds, we have a TARDIS to find." Jackie watched the trio leave the greenhouse, feeling hopeless, and helpless. The Doctor took his companions back to his TARDIS, and set the sensors to scan.


	2. Part One: Chapter Two: Corrections and Creations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I should give you guys a heads up, the noncon stuff is towards the end of what I have written, and I will be warning in the notes the chapter/s it appears in. I have over 40k written for this already. I do not have it finished. Yes, It has been six years, as I wrote this for NaNoWriMo 2013, but it was only for my bday back in February that I was gifted a laptop to replace the one that broke. Please be patient. Review if you would like, I enjoy hearing back, but am terrible at responding.

Donna closed her kitchen cabinet, and set the mug on the counter. For the last few days, something had been niggling at her brain, stuffed in a back corner, and she hadn't been able to ponder it out. She shrugged off the feeling once again, and poured a cup of coffee. She dragged a chair away from the table, and sat down, flipping open the newspaper. She reflected quietly on the world's news, and on her own life. Her husband had passed a few years before, leaving her a very rich woman, but she was lonely. She set the mug down and leaned back. She was tired of being lonely, and dearly wished someone would come calling to give her a chance to escape the monotony. She was reaching for her mug when the sound reached her ears. An odd grinding, whooshing sound. Donna stood, and followed the sound further into her own house, pausing in the doorway of her den. Before her eyes, something was materializing. She stared, wide eyed, as a memory surfaced.

"It's called the TARDIS. So, where to?"

"Shopping." she responded to the floppy haired man. He looked flabbergasted.

"All of time and space, and you want to go to the shops?"

"Well, I suppose they could be shops really far in the future…." She replied. The man made a face, and hit a few things on the metal console in front of him. The grating sound of takeoff started, and they were gone.

"Doctor." Her voice was soft, and full of emotion. She took a step forward as a looking glass materialized in her den. The surface shimmered, and unsure why, Donna stepped forward, and into the shimmer.

Jack froze at the sound. He thought he would never hear it again. The beautiful groan of the TARDIS's engines. He grinned, and ran out of the small office hiding the entrance to Torchwood 3.5. After all the mess a bit ago, they had rebuilt. Gwen did most of the office work, so she could bring the baby with her, and Reece brought him coffee most days. They were still working on repairing the records system, and multiple other odds and ends they had rescued from the old base. He let the door slam behind him, and ran, passing Gwen on the walk.

"Where you off to then?"

"He's back." Was all Jack said. She smiled at his back, knowing only two things would get him moving like that. The Doctor, or a job. As he ran by empty handed, she assumed he was chasing his Doctor again. She shifted the load of files, and went into the small office building, sure he would be home with a few amazing stories soon.

Rose opened her eyes, still sitting in her TARDIS. She stood and glanced around, looking for the blood she knew should be there, noticing something odd. She held a hand up to her face and gaped. She was transparent. And glowing. She could see the wall through her hand.  
"No fucking way. The universe is not this cruel." A soft howl sang behind her. She swung around, and was greeted with a hologram of… herself. Dressed in her old union jack tee shirt. The hologram leaned on the railing around the console platform and smirked at the glowing Rose.

"Cruel. No. Morning Mother." the hologram spoke to her.

"Mother?"

"Well, you were the one who woke me, and it was the nearest parallel I could find in your language…" The hologram responded.

"Who are you?" Rose spit out, using every bit of the elocution lessons her job at Torchwood had offered.

"You mean you don't know?" the hologram looked shocked.

"No."

"I'm your TARDIS." the hologram gestured around the room.

"My TARDIS."

"Yep."

"okay… so… why do you look like me?"

"Well, only you and the man had been here, and I can feel how sad his image makes you, so I picked you to catch your attention." a sudden thought crossed Rose's mind. The hologram had said Rose had woken her up. How? Oh.

"Bad Wolf." Rose whispered, staring at the image of herself.

"Right in one!" The hologram clapped. Rose leaned back against the console, taking deep breaths. Her suicide attempt had woken her TARDIS. She put a hand up to her face.

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered, turning to the console. It was a twin of the one the Doctor had in his TARDIS. She turned back to the hologram.

"If your going to hang about, mind wearing a different face? This is taking talking to myself to a whole new level." The hologram flickered, and finally settled into the shape of a young girl, with a mix of Rose and David's features, but with eerie golden eyes glowing from her face.

"Great. What made you use that'n?"

"I told you, only him and you had been here before… I have the image of your mother, and another woman, but they don't belong in here, so I used the two of you." Rose rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So, what should I do now?" The TARDIS asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't realized?"

"Realized what?"

"Your home, Mother. My awakening, combined with… something, dragged us back home. We are in the right universe." The hologram smirked at her. Rose just stared. She composed herself after a moment.

"Well, I suppose we should go find help then, shouldn't we." the hologram grinned, and raised her arms, and the noise of the engines going filled the room.

"Do you have a name?" Rose asked, as the engines moved faster.

"Not yet. Name me." the hologram responded. Rose thought for a moment, and smiled.

"Alice." the hologram flickered, and settled, seeming to gain solidity at the naming. Rose glanced down at her own transparent body.

'maybe the Doctor can figure out what happened and fix it.'

Donna found herself in a strange room, with a metal floor, and struts that looked like coral. She looked around suspiciously.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she stepped further into the room.

"Greetings, Donna." She spun around, to be greeted by a small girl, with golden hair, and intelligent eyes.

"Who're you?"

"Alice." The girl stepped closer. Donna stepped back.

"Why is this so familiar? And why did I think someone called the Doctor was here?" She whispered, looking around wildly. The girl shrugged. Donna frowned, then gasped as a sharp pain filled her head. She brought her hands up to her temples and clenched her eyes shut. She let out a whimper.

"Oh, Donna." A soft voice said behind her. Donna cracked her eyes open, but all she could see was a soft glow. The pain in her head increased, and she fell to her knees. The whimpers had increased to pained moans. A few tears leaked down her face. She felt hands gently pull hers away, and fingertips rest on her temples. A bright golden glow begins to leak it's way through her eyelids. The pain recedes, and she opens her eyes.

"Rose…." her eyes roll back, and she loses consciousness.

Jack reached the source of the sound, and froze. This was not the blue box he was expecting. There was a tall looking glass in front of him, shimmering liquidly. He cautiously circled it. Unsure if he was seeing things, he reached out to touch the frame. A soft vibration rattled under his hand, and a soft song reaches out telepathically. Feeling unthreatened, Jack stepped closer. He smirked.

'What's the worst that can happen? I die?' He let out a derisive chuckle, and reached out, stepping into the looking glass.

Rose watched Jack's arrival on a screen. She looked over at Alice, who sat in the jump seat, swinging a foot.

"What do you look like out there?" She asked the hologram.

"A looking glass."

"A looking glass, like Wonderland?"

"Yep." the girl popped the 'p', just like Rose used to. Rose shook her head. 'Well, this is kind of a wonderland.' She rolled her eyes, and leaned down to check on Donna again. The woman hadn't regained consciousness yet. She didn't know what happened, but when Donna entered, she had immediately looked in pain. Alice had told Rose to put her hands on Donna's head, and think really hard about all the adventures Donna and the Doctor had. Rose knew most of them, because David told the stories beautifully. She then told Rose to think the words, 'heal' and 'stable' and push them as hard as she could into Donna's head through her hands. Rose was skeptical, but did as Alice said. Now, they were somewhere in Cardiff, watching Rose's best friend circle the TARDIS. Finally, he stepped up to the glass, a hand out reaching. Rose reached up, pressing her fingers to the image of Jack. She saw him smile, and after a moment, he laughed. She turned around to face the door when he entered. He paused, and looked around when he came in, eyes finally landing on Rose.

"Rosie!" He rushed over, and tried to hug her. He gasped as his hands went through her. "What the? Are you a hologram? A ghost?" Rose smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know, honestly Jack. I woke up like this, a few hours ago. Then my TARDIS started talking to me. The hologram even looked like me. I asked her to change her face." She gestured at the girl in the jump seat. Jack's eyes widened, noting the similarities between the girl and Rose, and the slight hints of the Doctor's face the last time he saw him.

"How'd you get back? Where is the meta-crisis?" Jack asked, taking a step back from her.

"I don't know, and um… David passed away last year." She hung her head, sadness tingeing her voice. Jack's face fell.

"Oh Rosie, I am so sorry." She looked up and gave him a small smile. Jack decided a change of subject was in order.

"So, why are you here?"

"I'm not sure. Alice brought us here."

"Us?"

"Yeah, or did you miss the fact that Donna is napping on the floor behind me?" Jack looked down, and blushed uncharacteristically. The redhead was sprawled on the floor, a little thinner since he last saw her, but with the same aura of sass around her. He looked back up at Rose.

"Who's Alice?"

"That would be me." the girl piped up. She leapt off the jump-seat, high strung energy spilling out, as she flickered. Jack blinked and realized that she was a hologram.

"Your TARDIS is named Alice."  
"Yeah, and?" Rose got a hard look on her face.

"Nothing. Alice is nice." Jack said, moving away from Rose, and claiming the jump-seat. Alice ran around the console, gesturing, and making bits and switches move. The engine started up.

"Alice, where are we going now?" Rose asked, getting a little sick of her TARDIS's surprises.

"We have to find the Doctor, right? So I am scanning for TARDIS signatures." She answered. Jack snorted from his seat.

"Hush, you." Rose responded, walking around the console towards him.

"You know Rosie, for a glowing gold ghost, you sure are looking good." She rolled her eyes, and sat down next to him as they shifted into the vortex.

The Doctor moved his TARDIS into the same greenhouse Rose's was missing from. He set his scanner to alert him if the other TARDIS came into range, and settled in to wait. Normally he got a little stir crazy being stuck in what place too long, but the fact that Rose was here, and the mystery of why she wouldn't awake made it easy to stay. He offered to take Amy and Rory to France or something to vacation while he worked on the situation, but they declined, preferring to help Jackie with the kids, and to assist the Doctor with what they could. He spent a lot of time using bits and pieces from the TARDIS to scan Rose's unresponsive body. Amy spent a lot of time with Jackie, learning about Rose, and listening to stories about the adventures Rose, and Jackie herself had with the Doctor. She was a bit astonished that Jackie had not only met the Doctor, but had been involved in multiple adventures. She also learned the story behind the 'new face' comment, and shared it with her husband. Rory spent time tinkering with Pete, and learning about the major differences between their world and his. One morning, the Doctor found a signal, but by the time he got there, only the words 'Bad Wolf', and a baffling 'Little Red' remained. He returned to the manor, a little heartbroken, and beginning to lose faith.

Rose drifted around the TARDIS console, waiting for Donna to wake. Jack was snoring in the jump seat, and Alice had drifted off into the depths of the ship to do heaven knows what. After a few hours of this, Donna began to stir. She slowly sat up, and let out a groan.

"What the hell?!" she moaned, waking Jack. He hopped to his feet and offered a hand to the woman. Rose moved back to them as Donna got to her feet. Donna ran her hands over her face a few times.

"Hello." Jack smiled at her.

"Jack, not right now."

"I'm just saying hello!"

"Sure." Donna watched this conversation, then cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you wearing suspenders and a belt?" Donna asked Jack, with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Seriously, both? Have trouble keeping your pants on?" the brash redhead snarked at the man. Jack blushed, making Rose giggle.

"Wha- no!" Jack turned away from her, frowning and stomped down a corridor. Donna rolled her eyes and turned towards Rose.

"This isn't the same TARDIS, is it, and why are you see through?"

"No. This one is mine. Think for a minute, try to remember the last time you saw me." Donna thought for a few minutes, and then grinned.

"You guys got it to grow! Where is he? The Doctor that is half me?" She glanced around the console room, then froze when she saw Rose's face.

"Rose?" Tears starting running down Rose's transparent cheeks, dripping silver off her face, disappearing before they hit the floor. Donna rushed over, and tried to hug her, gasping when her arms went through the blonde.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" Donna whispered, hovering anxiously. Rose shook her head, and took a deep breath.

"He, um, he died. Cancer. A year ago. We had been there for four years, and married for one…." She sniffled, then a thought struck her. "He named himself for you… he went by David Noble. I was Mrs. Noble." She gave a short bark of laughter. Donna smiled gently.  
"I guess that makes us relatives!" She turned back towards the console. So, where to? Why don't we go shopping?"

"I don't know if I can leave the TARDIS…"

"You cant." Donna jumped at the young girl's voice. "Who are you!?"

"Alice." the girl replied, as she started pointing at switches and knobs. Donna goggled at the child as the TARDIS started up.

"Okay, and who do you belong to?"

"Myself." She smiled at the redheaded woman, and her image flickered. Donna looked back at Rose, who had taken the moment to compose herself. "What is she?"

"The TARDIS."

"Your TARDIS is named Alice… and looks like a little girl….?" "She is a hologram. Modeled herself after David and I." "Why are her eyes green?" "David's eyes were green at the end there. I think the Doctor regenerated. It was the only thing that changed for us though." She smirked as a memory of what else had been altered hit her. She wouldn't be sharing that with Donna, or Jack for that matter. The little hologram smirked over her shoulder at Rose, who blushed when she realized that the TARDIS could hear every thought. Rose sat down on the jump seat. Donna flopped down next to her. A sly smile came to Donna's face and she turned towards Rose.

"I'm sure that David was better with the bedsport than the Doctor though, yeah? That man was wound so tight, I doubt he'd been laid since he was 300!" She laughed, and Rose's golden cheeks blushed a darker gold. Donna gave her signature laugh, and hopped to her feet.

"So, wheres the kitchen in this joint? I'm starving!"

"Third door down the corridor, then 4 more doors!" Jack's voice drifted down the hall in response.


	3. Part One: Chapter Three: Memories

The Doctor shut himself in the TARDIS and set himself to drift in the vortex. He could be back in a matter of seconds to his friends, and Rose's family. He wandered farther into the ship, and paused in front of Rose's bedroom. He pushed open the door, and stepped inside. The TARDIS kept the room spotless still, and it even smelled faintly of Rose's jasmine perfume. The Doctor crossed to the bed and sat down. A single tear rolled down the house, and fell, staining the silk of the bow tie around his neck. He sighed and ran a hand over her bedspread. He reached out and picked up the photo on the nightstand. He smiled at the image of Jack, Rose and him, taken on a small vacation planet in the 89th century. Rose was wearing the rather scandalous local garb, and had been rather self conscious. Unfortunately, the owner of the resort they were at had threatened to kick them out if they didn't change. So, Jack and the Doctor had donned the tight leather pants, and piratey shirts, with knee high boots. Rose had laughed at them, until the sales girl handed her an outfit. Rose had balked at it. She begged for something more modest. The salesgirl had laughed, and said that it was the most modest outfit she had available, usually worn by mothers, or even grandmothers. The only difference was that married women wore pastel colors. And so, after about an hour of arguing, Jack finally grabbed the hanger, and shoved it into Rose's hands. Rose had come out, dressed in clunky red mary janes, sparkly black nylons, a poofy black net skirt that didn't even cover her rear, a pair of ruffled emerald green knickers, this was topped by a spangled black corset that came to the top of her ribs, cupping the bottom of her breasts, which were only concealed by a set of leather pasties that the sales girl had to use glue to put on Rose. She was then taken into the salon, where her hair was styled up off her neck and shoulders, and make-up carefully applied. Rose had spent the first half of the day awkwardly covering herself with her arms. It wasn't until lunch, when she was presented with the reasons for this style of dress for women was made obvious. Jack had grinned, as Rose blushed, and the Doctor steadly stared at his feet, a man had his companion on her knees, performing fellatio, as another woman's face was ground into the first's genitals by the hand of a second man. At that point Rose and the Doctor had silently agreed to vacate the planet immediately. Once in the TARDIS, the Doctor had discovered that he had undershot the date. The planet was a 'pleasure' planet at this point and time, not a vacation spot. Rose had returned to the console room fully dressed, and had proceeded to laugh at him as he awkwardly apologized for taken her to a planet, where the primary purpose was sex. Jack had insisted on staying on planet for the rest of the day, and had stumbled into the TARDIS late the next morning, smelling of various perfumes, and other things. Rose had laughed at the look on the Doctor's face as the man stumbled in, shirt missing, and fasteners on his pants torn completely out. As soon as the doors shut behind him, the Doctor had thrown them into the vortex, and disappeared into his own rooms to take a long hot shower. The Doctor set down the photo and left the room, smiling softly at the memories. He dragged himself across the hall, and into his room. He stripped out of his suit, and threw it on the bed. He idly scratched his chest as he retreated into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped in, and let the water run over his face as he reflected on the week they were having.

Jackie was the first to notice. Rose was steadily starting to glow. Not a healthy glow, but other worldly, and rather disconcerting. She also was starting to lose weight. They had been watching her in shifts, but Amy and Rory didn't know her, and Jackie and Pete had the littles to handle as well. So, invariably, the Doctor was the one who spent the most time with her. Jackie had put the kids down for a nap, and had sent the Doctor off to eat and bathe. She sat down in the comfortable recliner they had put in the room, and reached over for the book she had slowly been reading to her daughter. It was one of the silly pirate romances Rose had been reading for years. She smiled, remembering the week Rose had finished testing for her GCSE's and starting work on her A-levels. Pete had brought her a stack of books from the library, and Rose had just made a face.

"What are those?"

"Books."

"Yeah… but why'd you bring them to me?"

"They are on the reading list that came with your course books…"

"Oh." Jackie had spent ten minutes giggling over the annoyed look on Rose's face. Rose had managed to slog her way through those classics, but had promptly sworn ff ever meeting the Bronte sisters, or Jane Austen if the Doctor ever returned. Jackie sighed, and reached out to pat her daughter's hand. She let out a soft gasp. She could, just barely, see the dark pattern of the quilt through her child's hand! Mildly panicked, she stood, and ran to the door, dropping the book on the floor.

"Doctor! Pete! Amy, Rory, SOMEONE!" Rory came running into the room, frantic, as he had never heard that level of fear come from anyone before.

"What is it Mrs Tyler?"

"It's Rose! She's going see through!" The motherly blonde woman swung around, rushing back to the bed. "Look! I can see the pattern through her hand!" Rory examined Rose's hand, then lifted it, he held it up and looked at the light through it.

"Good god…." He sat down heavily on the side of the bed. "Get Amy." Jackie ran out of the room, down to the library, where Amy spent most of her free time. The women returned to the sick room, Amy rushing to her husband.

"Rory?"

"Call the Doctor. Now." Amy paled, having never heard that tone come from Rory. She pulled her phone out, and dialed the TARDIS.

"Doctor! If you can hear me, you need to come back, now. Rory says that Rose is going transparent… I'm standing right by the bed Doctor, and it's like her hands and feet are like looking at a ghost or something! Just, come back, as soon as possible… okay?"

The Doctor stepped out of the shower, feeling more relaxed. He crossed to the small private closet he kept his favorite clothing in. It held all of his previous incarnations favorite pieces, including the converse, and that damn scarf. He started to reach towards one of his suspender's and bowtie combinations, when he paused. A bright green caught his eye. He pulled out an emerald green suit, the memory of those ruffled knickers crossing his mind. Rose had picked out the suit for him on a neat little planet in the 99th century. The entire planet's culture was based off of old irish stereotypes. Rose had found the place hilarious. The Doctor only agreed to the suit, because some drunken fool had vomited on him during a parade. He shrugged himself into the suit, and grabbed his old white converse. He laced them on, and discovered that they were nearly a size too small. He took them back off, and stored them back in the closet. He padded barefoot through the TARDIS to the massive wardrobe room.

"Alright, old girl, you know what I want." He walked back to the shoe rack. He looked around for a minute, trying to find another pair of white converse. He frowned when he could only find a child size pair with pink laces.

"Come now. I just want some converse." He groused. A soft glow caught his attention. He got up and followed the glow. There, on the shelf in front of his face, was a pair of green and silver high top sneakers, with a Slytherin tie lying on top of them.

"Harry Potter gear, huh, girl?" He smiled, and switched ties. He then put on the shoes. They were a perfect fit. He hopped to his feet and did a little shuffle. Despite Amy's opinion, he knew he had the moves. After all, after meeting Rose, the Doctor remembered how to dance. He went back to Rose's room, and picked up a few framed photos, leaving the risqué one alone. Last thing he needed was Jackie seeing that. She'd give him one of her slaps and ask him where he had been taking her daughter. He whistled cheerfully as he sauntered back to the console room. He set the photos on the console, and started hitting buttons. He decided to have an adventure. He had been out adventuring for a few weeks when the TARDIS told him he had a message. He guiltily hit the button to start it playing, and listened in shock to Amy's descriptions. He fearfully put in the right coordinates, and flew straight back to the Tyler manor. He got back only moments after he had first left.

"She's WHAT?!" the Doctor burst in on the group, startling them. He rushed over to the bed, nudging Rory out of his way. Amy pulled her husband up, out of the way, and stared at her best friend. He was wearing a bright green getup, and matching converse. She cocked her head to the side, and watched him scan Rose. He flipped up the sonic and read the results. Jackie had sat back in the recliner, now holding little Abby.

"Well?"

"Well what, Jackie?"

"Well, why is she going see through?!"

"I don't know." He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, one of his hands seeking Rose's blindly. He squeezed his eyes shut, and fought tears.

"You don't know? You know everything!" Jackie nearly shouted, standing. She handed Abby to Amy, who cooed, and tickled the little girl, getting giggles in return. Jackie stalked up to the Doctor who leaned away from her. She leaned down, and brushed her daughters hair away from her face. The Doctor stood, reluctantly leaving Rose's hand on the bed, and turned towards Jackie.

"I need to move her to my TARDIS."

"But Doctor! If you leave earth with her, and her TARDIS comes back, what happens?"

"I just wont leave earth at all while she is in my medbay." Amy looked at the Doctor, wide eyed. The man had trouble sitting still for an hour, how was he going to stay on earth for an extended period of time. She quietly left the room, taking the baby to her nursery, and putting her in a playpen, with a mobile over it to keep her attention. She then went into the room that her and Rory had been given, and collected their things. She got them all packed, and returned to the sickroom. The Doctor was still arguing with Jackie when Amy took her husbands hand. She nodded slightly at Rory.

"I think it's a good idea." Rory spoke up, stopping both of them before they continued the same circle. Both heads turned towards him.

"What?" the Doctor sounded confused.

"Are you kidding me?" Jackie sputtered at them both.

"Seriously. It's a good idea. The TARDIS has the best medical facilities I have ever seen, and I've been learning how to use most of the equipment. The TARDIS is quite helpful leaving books out and opening computer files for me." He trailed off. Jackie stood stock still for a moment, then nodded.

"No leaving earth though."

"Of course not."

"And you let me come in to visit her whenever I want to." The Doctor nodded and leaned down to scoop Rose into his arms. He carefully carried her through the house, smiling at Toby, who spotted the procession from the sunroom. They entered the TARDIS, and continued down towards the medbay. When the door slid open for him, he paused. The medbay had been expanded, putting Rose's entire bedroom into the room. He glanced around, noting that the risqué picture had been mildly altered, putting Rose in a, while still revealing, dress, the photo would no longer give her mother a heart attack. Jackie pulled the bedspread back, and the Doctor gently laid Rose in the bed. He pulled the blanket up around the woman, and tucked her gently in. He stepped back, letting Jackie continue settling her daughter, laying her hair just so, and laying her hands out just so. She gave her child a kiss, and turned to go, a tear running down her face as she did. Rory entered the medbay, pausing in the doorway at the radical changes the TARDIS had made to herself. He made a mental note to beg her to replace the bunk beds in their room with a king size. He hoped the ship liked him enough to do so. He walked over to the machines. He began to attach wireless electrodes and sensors to the young blonde woman. He got the scanners going, building reports about the women's health. He gestured to the others, and escorted them to the door.

"Why don't we let her settle into the bay, and sit down in the kitchen to talk?" the Doctor rolled his eyes, and walked over to the kitchen, which had moved right across the hall. A quick glance down the hall proved that both the Doctor's and Amy and Rory's room had been moved closer as well. Seeing that the rooms were right next door to each other, the Doctor was thankful that the TARDIS soundproofed bedrooms. Amy came down the hall, dragging her and Rory's bag, and brushed past the Doctor to set the bag away, then followed her husband into the kitchen. She puttered around making tea, and setting the supplies on the table in front of Jackie, who automatically poured. The Doctor sat down heavily, and clutched a warm mug in his hand, fighting his own emotions. Jackie reached over and patted his hand as Rory began reading some of the results on Rose to them.

Rose settled deeper into the jump seat and let her mind drift, watching the little hologram dancing around the room. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

Donna stepped into the kitchen and straight to the refridgerator. She let out a relieved sigh at the multitude of quick, easy heat meals. She was a horrible cook. Jack spun away from the stove with a pan in his hand.

"Close that. I got something better." He slid the contents of the pan onto a couple of plates, and slid one onto the bar in front of one of the stools. Donna grabbed a bottle of water from the door of the fridge, and shut it. She crossed to the bar, and hopped onto the stool, accepting silverware from Jack as she did so. She looked down and froze.

"What is this?"

"Boshane scramble."

"And what precisely is that?"

"It's like hash."

"I've never seen neon pink, purple and blue hash." Jack sighed at the woman. He reached up and flipped a light on over her. Her food immediately altered to more normal colors.

"It's not going to kill you. Things took on an odd color on the planet I grew up on. It's all the same old food. Potatoes, ham, and eggs. the purple is the potatoes, the ham was pink, and eggs are blue. The Doc's TARDIS provided ingrediants to me back then, I guess this one will too. It reminds me of childhood. This light doesn't change it, just makes it look more appetizing to your 21st century sensebilities. Rose used it all the damn time." He laughed and started shoveling. Donna poked warily at her food, and finally, tenetively took a bite. She grinned at the delightful flavor, and ate a little faster. She wasn't kidding when she told Rose she was starving. She finished off the plate, and set down her fork.

"How long was I out?"

"About 4 hours. Alice told us to leave you unless the klaxon went off. She was monitoring you even while wandering the ship."

"Well, she is the ship, aint she?"

"I guess, but she just looks like a kid. She looks a lot like Rose around that age actually."

"How do you know that, you are barely older than her!"

"Maybe I'll explain it someday." He took the dishes, and put them in the dishwasher. He looked back over at her.

"Alice picked out rooms for everyone already. Mine is right across the hall, with the big hat on it. I think yours is next door to that. There is a roman style etching on the door." He left the kitchen, and Donna heard a door shut. She smiled, and left as well. She crossed the hall to the door with the etching. She smiled when she realized it was an etched fresco of her and the Doctor in Rome. She had found it rather funny when she found a photo of old roman house gods, and realized it was the two of them. She pushed open the door, and gasped at the room. This was nearly twice the size of her room on the original TARDIS. The carpet was a soft green, and the walls were cream colored paper, with soft pink roses on vines trailing up the walls. It was done well enough to look nearly real. The bed in the center of the room was king sized, and covered in darker green bedding. There were quite a few decorative pillows that picked up the other colors in the room. The dresser and chest of drawers were golden oak antiques. The top of the dresser was laid out with cosmetics, and a lovely jewelry chest. She drifted to the chest of drawers and pulled it open. She smiled at the jewel toned fabric that greeted her. She finally gave in, and let a rather girlish squeal escape. She stepped around the bed, and headed to the the matching doors on the far side. The first led to a massive walk in closet, filled with more clothing, accessories and shoes. The second led to a large bathroom, and a naked Jack.

"AGH!" Donna shrieked, and slapped a hand over her eyes.

"YARGH!" Jack screamed in response.

"Why are you in my bathroom?" Donna asked. Jack grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"It's safe. And your bathroom, it's my bathroom, innit?" He waved a hand at the door on the far side. Donna caught a glimpse of dark gray carpet, light gray walls with a stone look finish, and the end of a bed done in reds and blacks. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"The little brat gave us a connecting bathroom." they both jumped as the lights flickered. "Fine, your not a brat." Donna rolled her eyes, and stepped farther into the room. It was done in classy black and white, with a deep Jacuzzi soaker tub on a pedastil off to the right with a divider curtain that could used for privacy. It was flanked by a shower large enough for six, with a wall up to about waist height, with a curtain that could be pulled around the top, hiding whoever was using it . The toilet was in an enclosed stall, and there were his and her sinks.

"Well, we have to share, now, would you get out so I can shower?" Donna

frowned at him.

"Shy are we?" Donna snarked at him. He arched an eyebrow, and dropped the towel. He turned, running a hand down his chest drawing her eyes downward. His pride was definetly showing. He spun away, and sauntered into the shower, and Donna watched his arse until he was behind the wall. He threw a smirk over his shoulder at her. She blushed and stepped back into her room, shutting the door. Donna shook her head, and headed back into the main area of the TARDIS, deciding to seek out the library or media room.

Rose sat up in a shock. Her hands had pins and needle sensations. She shook them hard, then remembered. She hadn't been able to feel anything for the last few days, ever since she went ghost. She looked down, and her eyes widened. Her hands were more opaque than they were when she sat down. She stood and tried to go down the hall to ask Jack or Donna to confirm what her eyes were telling her. She frowned when she ran into an invisible wall. She pressed her hands against it.

"What the bloody fuck?" The blonde muttered, trying to force herself past. She was unable to.

"Alice!" She turned back towards the console. The little hologram flickered to life in front of her.

"Yes mother?"

"Don't call me that. Why cant I leave the console room?" The girl frowned down at the figure. The hologram moved around the room, running her hands over things, taking readings. Finally, she turned to Rose.

"I don't know."

"Okay… How about this?" She held her hands out. The hologram moved closer and scanned Rose's hands.

"I'm not sure about that either. They appear more solid, but it's not much, and I cant find a reason." The hologram shrugged. "We really should find the Doctor."

"I know, I know. I just don't know where to start. You decided to get Jack and Donna… Would they know?"

"According to records, neither of them have seen the Doctor since you last did."

"What?"

"Also, there is very little evidence of the Doctor remaining in official records. There are still rumors, but its almost as if when he changed his face, he made himself no longer exist on earth…" The little hologram frowned. Rose put a hand to her chest, and sat back on the jump seat. She let a few tears slip down her face.

"Oh, Doctor what happened to you." She leaned back, staring at the ceiling. She barely glanced up when Donna came back in the room.

"Rose, you never, um, well, Jack and you never…"

"GOD NO!" Rose nearly shouted, startling the older woman. "He's like my brother! He might flirt, but he knows nothing will ever come of it. Why?" Donna flushed and tried to avoid Rose's eyes.

"He was parading around our shared bathroom nude." she finally muttered. Rose burst into laughter.

"Nude? Shared bathroom?" The blonde turned to the hologram, who was standing next to the console, petting it, much like the Doctor and David used to. "Why are they sharing a bathroom?"

"Give me a break!" The holgram responded. "I'm a baby TARDIS, and I've only been awake for a few weeks! It takes time and lots of energy to make rooms! I barely got the kitchen up before Jack got in there." She huffed and shuffled away around the console.

"Alright then." Donna responded, a little taken aback at the way the child had spoken to her. She moved the book she was holding from one hand to the other. Rose tilted her head, and tried to read the title.

"What do you have there?" the blonde asked.

"Hmm?" Donna glanced down at the book. "Oh, its called Little Vampire Women. There has been a whole bunch of authors who are rewriting the classics with monsters. I was half way through it when you all picked me up. I was thrilled you had a copy." Rose smiled at the other woman.

"Nice to know that I am not the only one who likes the less than cerebral fiction." She grinned. "Oh!" she stood, and held out her hands. "Do I look lesss see through to you?" Donna bent over Roses hands, and examined them closely.

"Yeah. A lot less actually." The redhead stood back up. "Welp, any sign of the man himself yet?" She asked the hologram.

"There was a blip earlier, but it didn't last long. Probably just a vortex manipulator." The girl responded.

"Well, maybe we should swing back home?" Rose questioned.

"I don't think that is a good idea. What would Jackie do if she saw you like this?" the hologram responded. Rose slumped and pouted. 'She would probably fuss and cry and then try to hunt down the Doctor herself.' Suddenly the whole ship shook.

"I've got a hit!" the hologram shrieked, and set the engines in motion. Donna reached out and clutched the back of the seat as the ship shook and shimmied off to investigate the hit.

The Doctor watched his pink and yellow girl fading, day by day. It had been two weeks since they had moved her into the TARDIS to monitor her. The fading had climbed up to her elbows, and her lower legs had also began fading. Meanwhile, the machines were still unable to find a reason. The makeshift family they all had built with each other over the last 6 weeks had began to give up hope. The Doctor had given up all pretenses, and was spending his nights curled up in Rose's bed, one arm draped protectively over her waist. He had shocked the whole group when he gave up the suits and ties and jackets in favor of comfortable jeans and tee shirts. He said that they didn't wrinkle when he sat, or lay with Rose. Jackie had been apprehensive at first, but after so many mornings waking the man, who according to her daughter, never slept, she had found new sympathy for the man. The only joy he ever seemed to display was the times when Jackie brought the littles in to visit. He would hold Abby and babble at her, and do what Amy had dubbed 'the dance of the drunken giraffe' with Toby. Toby often would come out with his mother or father and then spend the afternoon, and sometimes the night, curled up on the bed with the Doctor and Rose, listening to kid friendly versions of their adventures.

"Oh no…" Rory's quiet voice woke the Doctor. He sat up and ran a hand over his face, then glanced down at Rose. He gasped in shock at the sight. The fading had moved into her shoulders, and up to her hips overnight. The Doctor scrambled off the bed, and tried to touch her arm. He gave a disparing cry when his hand sunk right through her flesh. Gold light surrounded his fingertips as he carefully pulled his hand back. Rory was adjusting the sensors to continue monitoring Rose, and was having trouble finding places to put them to monitor her heart and oxygen levels. The Doctor had tears running down his face. Rory crossed to the door, and called for his wife. She came from their room, dressed in a short silk robe over a knee length night gown, feet bare.

"Go get Jackie and Pete. Tell them to leave the kids." Amy nodded, and ducked back in their room, just taking a moment to put on her slippers. She ran to the house, interrupting breakfast. The pair followed her silently, after having one of the kitchen staff agree to sit with the babies. They silently filed into the med bay, and gathered around the bed. Rory cleared his throat, and began talking.

"It may be time to say goodbye to Rose. The fading is getting worse, and despite that, the monitors say there is nothing wrong. According to them, she is still just sleeping. There isn't anything I can do." Jackie started sobbing halfway through, and Pete folded her into his chest, tears filling his eyes as he listened.

"Give us a few hours. We will get ourselves together, and bring the kids in to say goodbye." Pete said, gathering his wife, and escorting her from the TARDIS. The Doctor changed into the tux of doom, and sat on the floor next to her bed, head resting against what was left of her hip.

"Oh Rose. You would kill me if you saw what I was wearing. You kept threatening to burn it after that last adventure I wore it with you. Wore it once when Martha traveled with me. It was all doomy then too. Only time it hasn't been was Amy's wedding."

They landed on the planet at dusk. The Doctor stepped out and returned with tickets. He smiled at Rose when she questioned him about it. He brushed her off and sent her to dress in the outfit Jack had laid out on her bed. The Doctor himself had retreated to his rooms to shower and change. He had returned to the console room, and scanned a few things, waiting for Rose to reappear. She came up behind him, and cleared her throat quietly. When he turned, he was stunned. Rose was dressed in an vintage floor length gown. It was white, and covered in sequins, the back dipping to her hips, with cap sleeves, and a slit that ran up the side to the top of her hip. He blinked when he realized that this dress did not allow undergarments. He blushed and got a little flustered. She laughed at him, pulling his eyes back up to her face. She had put on soft, glittery makeup around her eyes, and ruby colored lipstick. Her hair was swept up off her shoulders, in an updo that matched the era that the dress style came from. The Doctor finally, cleared his throat and offered her his arm. She flipped an emerald green shawl over her shoulders and stepped towards him. She frowned and paused. He nearly choked when she leaned down, and adjusted the ankle strap of a black patent pump stiletto. There were silvery straps criss-crossing her foot, and the ankle strap matched. She smiled when she stood back up, and took his arm. They left the TARDIS in Jack's care, and went off to have fun.

The place was gorgeous. It was in the mansion, with a long drive leading through a wooded glade up to the doors. They entered, and found themselves in a high ceilinged foyer, decorated by many paintings and artworks. They followed a butler, who escorted them to the ballroom. It was a round room, three stories tall, with a second floor balcony running the circumfrence of the room. All kinds of people and beings filled the room, milling around. There were staff wandering around carrying appetizer trays, and flutes of champagne and…

"what is that?" Rose pointed to a tray of glasses containing a noxious green, smoking drink.

"pan galatic garble blasters! Oh, I havent had these since Zaphod was elected!" the Doctor exclaimed, grabbing one. Rose watched him toss it back. He set the glass on another passing tray, and took her hand.

"Come on Rose, let's dance!" He pulled her through the crowd to the dance floor. They enjoyed nibbling, and sipping, and Rose was half-drunk, and suspecting the doctor was getting close to buzzed. Which she found rather funny, as they had split a bottle of vodka the night after the reaper incident, and he hadn't even felt it. Whatever was in those drinks was deadly. She was sticking to the champagne, wine, and whatever concoction the bar was serving. They kept taking breaks from food and chatting with the other guests, to spin around the dance floor. Finally, a man got up on the stage, and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. The Diva Flischt fresh from her tour of the Methelonius star system, will now be performing for your pleasure. The Doctor led Rose to the edge of the floor, right in front of the stage. The diva took the stage, and Rose stared. The woman was about a foot and a half tall, with green hair, and gossemer dragonfly wings sprouting from her back. She fluttered those wings, and rose to the height of the microphone. Then she opened her mouth, and brought the house down. Or so it seemed. Withen the first notes of the little woman's song, the ceiling exploded, and vicious, cold beings, similar to the diva, but with icy pale skin, and dark hair and eyes came pouring in. The diva's band scooped her up, and vacated as the dark things began grabbing people, and doing something that made the victims dry out to a husk. The people began panicking and running like livestock. The Doctor and Rose avoided the initial slaughter, and found a dark corner of the balcony to hide in while the Doctor constructed a plan. The plan went off with quite a few bugs, including Rose having to rip her gorgeous dress off rather too high on her thighs, and the Doctor getting knocked off the balcony, and Rose having to haul him back up… using the piece she ripped off her dress. They defeated the dark faeries, and rescued the Diva from their evil grip. Turned out that the Diva was a princess of the light ones on her planet, and at war with the dark ones. They were given a reward, and a promise of free tickets and backstage passes if they ever wanted to come to one of her concerts. They had returned to the TARDIS, to Jack's laughter and suggestive comments over their disheveled appearance. Rose had confiscated his tux, and had continued to do so every time the TARDIS returned it to the wardrobe room


	4. Part One: Chapter Four: Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably note that I do not have a beta reader, and I am the only one who has proofread this. I also probably could use a brit picker.

Rose was slowly solidifying, but still couldn't leave the console room on the TARDIS. This caused some issues when Jack and Donna went out, because the pair of them seemed to get into trouble no matter where they landed. And then there was the afternoon they returned to the TARDIS in full wedding gear. Apparently they had landed in a time period, and a city, that did not allow single people to communicate with one another. So, the city officials had forced them to get married in the common square of the town, in front of all the residents. They came back in odd religious robes, angry and frustrated. Rose had researched and found out that the planet's records were of the permanent, over reaching variety. Every civilized planet in the universe from that point forward had records of the permanent attachment of Donna Noble and Jack Harkness. Rose was still trying to find a planet that could dissolve the marriage, but hadn't yet. They were still flying around, looking for the Doctor, and trying to discover why she had turned golden, and why she seemed to be solidifying again. This morning, when Donna came into the console room, she noticed Rose was solid from the hips down, and up to her shoulders.

"We really need to find him." She muttered, laying an experimental hand on Rose's arm. She was startled to find that the her hand actually encountered warm flesh. Rose started, then stared at her friend.

"I felt that…." The blonde gasped. Alice chose that moment to flicker to life in front of them.

"We've got a hit." the hologram grinned and started making switches and knobs wiggle, and the engine noises flare. She faded out as they began to land. A moment later, she flickered into being in Jack's room.

"Jack!" he jumped, and squeaked, covering his chest with his blankets. The hologram rolled her eyes.

"I may look young, but I'm a TARDIS, Jack. Anyways, we are landing somewhere. Rose and Donna are waiting in the console room. We have a hit." She faded out, and Jack rolled out of bed, and strode across to the bathroom. He washed and dressed, and wandered into the console room. He grinned at Rose, who rolled her eyes a him.

"Well, where are we Rose?"

"Apparently, we are somewhere in London, 2010. Off with you two. We are parked right around the corner from the hit."

Donna and Jack left the TARDIS, and took off running around the corner. They saw the TARDIS fading out, and an old man standing there watching it go. The pair ran up behind the man.

"Damn. We lost him!" Jack exclaimed, startling the man. He swung around and gasped.

"Grandad?!"

"Donna! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the Doctor."

"Oh, no, he said you cant remember!" The old man started to fret and fuss around the woman. Donna huffed at the man, and brushed him away.

"Grandad, I'm not from this time. I'm from the future. Rose fixed me." The old man huffed back at the woman, and crossed his arms.

"Who's Rose?" he asked, shuffling his feet.

"A friend. She traveled with the Doctor before me. I met him the night he left her." Jack was watching the exchange. Finally, he stepped forward, and offered a hand to the older man.

"Hi, I'm Jack. Jack Harkness."

"Jack!" Donna slapped him in the arm.

"What, I'm just saying hi."

"Its never just hi for you." Wilf reached out and shook the young man's hand.

"Wilf. it's a pleasure."

"He's my husband, Grandad." the brash redhead said. Jack leaned his head back and groaned. Her grandfather stared at the pair.

"What happened to Lance?"

"Oh. Him." Donna frowned. "I'd rather not tell you. Considering that right about now, as I'm getting ready to marry him."

"Well, alright then." The older man scuffed his feet, and leaned against a nearby car.

"Were you with the Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Doing what?"

"Whatya think? Saving the world of course."

"You were with the Doctor, Grandad? What did he look like?"

"Look like? Well he looked like he always does. Well, except not so good. He looked kind of sick. I think the radiation in the box hurt him a bit."

"Radiation? Box? Sick?" Donna shook her head. "When I get home, I am so asking you about this Grandad."

"And when is home?"

"2013." the old man nodded. Jack's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Alright, we will be there soon." he hung up the phone. "We got another hit Donna." She glanced at the man and nodded.

"We have to go. I love you, and I'll make sure to call you as soon as I get home." She leaned forward and kissed the man on the cheek. Jack began walking, and glanced back as Donna hugged Wilf, and began after him.

"Bye Grandad!" She scrambled after her husband, and entered the TARDIS.

"Well?" Rose asked from her position on the jump seat.

"Just missed him. Ran into my grandad though."

"Your grandad knows the Doctor?"

"Apparently." Donna shrugged. Alice flickered up, and announced another hit. The TARDIS moved into the vortex, and materialized somewhere new. The pair that was able to leave got ready to go invesigate. Rose waved them off, and settled down to wait.

Donna gasped as she saw the planet they were on. Frozen waves abounded, reflecting the sky which was a delecate shade of purple. She smiled, and stepped down onto a beacch made up of colorful sand. She reached down and scooped some up to look at closer.

"Jack, this beach is covered in colored glass." Jack came over and looked at the substance in her hand.

"It's not glass, its stardust." his voice was full of awe. She let it run out of her hand back down onto the beach.

"Where did Alice say that the hit was?" He pointed off down the beach. There was a rocky outcropping off in the distance.

"Just pass that."

"That is a lot of beach to cross."

"And?"

"Well, lets off." Donna squared her shoulders, and began to march down the beach. She shrugged her coat closer around her, and idly wished she had brought her scarf. Jack was scuffing along behind her. She jumped when something soft draped around her neck. She glanced down to see that Jack had produced a soft gray cashmere scarf from somewhere, and dropped it around her shoulders.

"This is pretty. Where did you get it?"

"It was in my pocket. Ianto gave it to me." his voice was sad, and a little wistful. She looked over at him, noting the dark look in his eyes.

"Who was he?"

"Someone I loved. Very much. He died. We were fighting these aliens… they wanted the children of earth and we were trying to make a deal to make them leave. They aliens got angry, and filled the building we were meeting in with poison. I survived, but Ianto didn't." Jack spoke quietly, the soft cadence of their footsteps the only thing filling the silent planet around them. Donna reached out for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You know my grandad? Well… I didn't want to say anything earlier, but in my time, he is very sick. He is just, giving up. I'm hoping when all this is over, the Doctor may be able to heal him enough to give him a few more years. He's in his late 70's, but I just have this gut feeling that its too soon." She sighed. "I just hope I can at least get home soon enough to ask him about his adventures with the Doctor." Jack looked at her and grinned.

"I hope to be there for that. I kind of want to know what those two old timers were off doing together." She smiled back at him, and they continued walking. They got to the rocks, and stared.

"Is that?"

"I think it might be."

"Diamond?" Donna stared for a moment. She then shrugged and began to climb. Jack watched her for a moment, than started to follow. He got a few rocks up and stepped on a loose one. He looked down, and noticed a fist size chunk sitting on the ledge he had been standing on. He glanced over at Donna, and then scooped up the rock. He shoved it into one of his pockets, and continued climbing. They got to the top and found it to be more of a plateau than an outcropping. Donna groused as they crossed the uneven terrain. They got across it, and started down the other side, heading for a wooded area directly below them. They found a path leading down, and were about halfway down when Jack noticed something.

"Do those trees look metallic to you?"

"Kind of. What kind of place is this? The beach is stardust, the rocks diamonds, and I wouldn't be surprised if those waves back there were amythest or something." She kicked another loose rock, which skittered over the edge of the path, striking a tree with a distinct metallic thunk. She shoved her hands further into her pockets as they picked their way down. At the bottom of the path, Jack and her switched places. She followed, then cringed when she realized that the sticks and leaves beneath them were gold and silver. She glanced up at him, then paused, and gathered a handfull of short twigs, jamming them into her jacket pockets. She grinned when the twigs disappeared fully into the jacket.

'God bless quantum pockets.' she thought, quickening her pace to catch up with Jack. The pair continued the trek until coming to a clearing. Jack started to walk straight across, but something made Donna pause. She reached out and stopped him.

"What?"

"I'm not sure- oh my lord." she whispered, gesturing into the clearing. From across the way, odd looking people were coming towards them. They were humanoid, with skin that sparkled like diamond, and lithe, muscular bodies. As they got closer, Donna notice that their hair was all pure white, and their eyes were that ice blue that is nearly colorless. The people stopped a few yards away from the intrepid adventurers.

"Welcome."

"Um. Hello." Donna managed to spit out. These people were not actually speaking, but projecting their thoughts straight into her head.

"Hi. I'm Jack Harkness and this is-"

"Donna, his wife." she interrupted, before her could begin flirting with the gorgeous group. Jack gave her a dirty look, and she smirked.

"Are you here for her?"

"For who?"

"The girl who fell from the sky, in a glowing blue ship."

"Um… maybe. We are looking for a friend of ours, and a signal that seemed familiar came from here." Donna answered.

"Come. We will take you to our village. You can rest, and then you can take the girl away. We cant let visitors stay long." Jack looked over at the people, confused.

"Um, why?" he asked, following the group, who were leading the pair across the clearing.

"For many millenia, visitors have come to Alea, but if they stay longer than a light span, they turn to stone." one of the young woman answered.

"Oh." 'oh indeed' thougth Donna, who checked her watch. They had been away from Rose and Alice for about 6 hours.

"How long is a light span?" Donna spoke up, curious.

"About 14 of old earth's hours." A young man answered. Donna's eyes widened.

"Well, lets get a move on then, yah?" The native group nodded, and picked up speed. Jack and Donna followed.

"What could be taking so long?" Rose grumbled, moving around the console. She was enjoying the fact that footsteps actually sounded when she walked again, but after so long in 'ghost' form, having flesh, even partially, was a bit cumbersome. She paced around the room, and muttered to herself. Finally the holgram flickered up.

"Good God above, quit pacing! And mumbling! Here!" The little holgram flicked a hand at the ceiling and a large monitor slowly lowered itself. Rose gaped. The holgram climbed onto the jumpseat and patted the spot next to her. Rose obeyed, and sat down. The hologram flicked her fingers a few more times, and the screen came to life, already showing the opening of a movie. Soft music was playing over a montage of a young girl.

"What are we watching?"

"It's called Malice in Wonderland. Based on your reading choices, and things you've been talking about, I decided you would like it."

"I wish I'd known that the console room had a TV."

"You'd be wasting all your time catching up with East Enders."

"Oi! Mum is the one who watched East Enders! I was more of an American television watcher. Charmed or Buffy were my thing." she huffed at the hologram, and settled in to watch the movie.

The Doctor and Rory were very clear with all parties involved. Her body was fading. It had gotten up to her waist, and halfway down her chest. At this rate, the five inches or so remaining would be gone by morning. The family sat vigil with her, waiting for the inevitable. The Doctor lay on the bed, fingers pressed against the still solid flesh, praying to every god he had ever heard of that she would not disappear completely. He had just found her, how cruel was the universe to let him lose her now? Amy had came in, and made her quiet goodbyes to a woman she had never actually gotten to meet. Rory did so as well, then took the time to remove most of the remaining sensors. Jackie and Pete sat in matching chairs at the bedside, watching the fade creep across the last of their daughter's flesh. Jackie sniffled every time the Doctor had to adjust his fingers to keep them from falling through Rose. They watched silently as she faded from reality.

Rose woke up, in agony. She screamed when she woke, unable to move. It took a second for her to realize that this was because she was fully flesh again. She fell off the jumpseat, curling into fetal position, tears running off her face. Gold light spilled out of her, leaking from behind her squeezed shut eyes, pouring out from between her clenched teeth and out of the twin scars on her forearms. She didn't even hear Jack and Donna enter, hauling something between them. Donna dropped the burden in shock. Jack did his best to scoop up the girl himself. The glittering people had led them to their village, then insisted they leave immediately with the girl when Donna mentioned how long they had been there. It was when the village healer had been helping wrap the girl in a blanket that Donna realized she recognized the girl.

"Jenny!" She gasped. Jack had looked at her confused, but didn't have time to ask, as the villagers bundled them out of the town, and off down an easier path around the rocks separating the beach from the rocks. Donna had stopped and filled an empty bottle with some of the stardust from the beach right before they got back to the TARDIS, knowing Rose would like to see it. They stumbled into the ship into the scary show Rose was putting on. Jack rushed down the hall, depositing the girl in his room, unsure if Donna would be willing to give up hers. He was willing to sleep on the couch in the media room if need be. He rushed back to the console room, to find Donna on her knees, Rose's head in her lap, crying as she tried to comfort the screaming woman.

"Alice!" Jack bellowed. The TARDIS engine started up, very rough. The ship tossed them around a bit, before finally coming to a very harsh stop. Donna was still trying to calm the screaming woman, while light continued pouring out of her. Niether of them noticed that part of the light had drifted down the hall, while the other part was colascing, swirling on the far side of the console from them.

As Rose's body finally faded away, leaving the Doctor's hand to drop through her as she faded completely from sight. After a moment, the Doctor was alone on the bed, tears running off his face. Amy and Rory stood near the door, holding on to each other, as Pete held his wife, muffling her wails in his chest. Amy was the first to notice the sound.

"Um, Doctor?" She finally spoke up, as the noise grew louder. The man did not hear her over Jackie.

"Doctor? Doctor? Doctor! DOCTOR!" she finally shouted, gaining his attention.

"What Pond? What could be so important at a moment like this?" She made a face at him, not appreciating the tone, but understanding it, as he had just watched someone he loved die.

"Isnt that the alarm you have been waiting to hear?" She asked, gesturing into the hall. The Doctor ran a hand over his face, dashing away some tears, and stood, wandering into the hall, and down towards the console room. He entered it just as all hell broke loose. Lights were flashing, screens were flickering, and every alarm in the place was screaming at him. He forgot all thoughts of grief momentarily at the display. He rushed to the main display, and stared at the readings. Amy and Rory, followed by Pete and Jackie came in behind him.

"What is going on?" Pete asked, as Amy stared around in wonder.

"His ship has gone bonkers, that's what. Rose always said it was sentient, and liked her."

"She was right." The Doctor said, rushing by them to the doors. He threw them open, and stared across the small courtyard. A tall looking glass was standing about 10 feet away, facing them. The glass was not reflecting them, but stayed silver, moving like liquid. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, and scanned the glass.

"What is it, Doctor?" Jackie asked, with tears still running down her face.

"It appears to be Rose's TARDIS." The man answered, running across the courtyard. He circled the glass once, than stepped through the face.

Jack started as a man entered into their chaos. He hadn't bothered checking the monitors, so had no idea where they were. The man was tall, and skinny, with wild, long hair, and jade green eyes. He puased at the sight in front of him.

"Jack? Donna? Rose!" He rushed over, nudging Donna away. Jack moved towards him, but froze when the mystery man pulled out a sonic screwdriver and began scanning Rose. Donna arched an eyebrow in recognition of the device. The man finished scanning, and put his hands on Rose's temples. Her body went completely rigid for a moment, then completely limp, and silent. The gold light pulsed once, and faded from sight. The man glanced around the familiar console room.

"Is there a medbay on here?"

"Not really. Alice says she hasn't the energy to create one yet." Donna answered.

"Alice?"

"Rose named the TARDIS. She has a hologram that looks like a little girl, and we all just kind of call her Alice." The Doctor gave up on questions for the moment, and scooped Rose into his arms.

"Come with me." He strode from the ship, carrying Rose. Jack and Donna followed, forgetting about their unconscious guest for the moment. They were greeted by a scream that could wake the dead when they stepped out.

"Rose!" Jack recognized that voice, even if the owner was completely oblivious to his and Donna's presence at the moment. They entered the original TARDIS who gave a small annoyed shudder when Jack entered. The Doctor just spit the word 'behave' at her as they passed the console, and the shudder stopped. They went straight to the medbay, which still looked like Rose's room. Donna and Jack paused in the door.

"It never looked like this when I traveled with him."

"This is Rose's room…." Jack said, looking around, confused. The TARDIS seemed to have smushed Rose's bedroom and the medbay together. Well, the old girl always had liked Rosie. A young man rushed into the room, and began sticking sensors on Rose as her mother flitted around, helping him. He powered up a few machines, which began spitting out paper readings. The Doctor huddled in the corner with him, muttering over the findings. A hand tapped each of them on the shoulder. A petite redhead, in a very short skirt stood there.

"How about some tea?" a Scottish burr rolled out of those lips. Jack blinked and grinned. Donna elbowed him, having noticed the wedding ring on her hand, which matched the one on the young man in the medbay was wearing. They followed her to the kitchen which for once was right across the hall, where she set already prepared mugs before them at the breakfast bar.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. Came in here to do so, and found them sitting on the counter next to these." She set little place cards on the bar in front of them.

"Donna and Jack. Am I right in assuming that would be the two of you?"

"Yes." Donna answered, sipping her tea. It was her favorite blend of Earl Grey, the one that she had found on a little backwater bazaar planet, and continually used to make the Doctor take her to buy.

"And I'm guessing the rooms that appeared would be yours too? They are both across the hall from ours." She waved a hand at the hall. Jack went and stuck his head out, and glanced down. He grinned when he saw the door to his old room, complete with the Gallifreyan scrawl the Doctor had decorated the door with in a fit of temper one night. Jack was pretty sure it meant man-whore, but had never asked. He was guessing the one next to it was Donna's and he kind of hoped that they would be sharing a bathroom on this ship like on Rose's. He had his own before, but he had kind of gotten used to hearing Donna getting ready in the morning, and to teasing her with his nudity at every opportunity. He came back and sat.

"Well, the one with the graffitti on the door is mine. Donna, did your door have lilies engraved on it?"

"Yep." she popped the 'p' and smiled. "So, you know who we are, now, who are you?"

"Amelia Pond, well, Amelia Williams technically. Sorry, I'm still getting used to that. You can call me Amy."

"Newlywed?"

"Yep. Rory and I got married just over two months ago. We hopped right back on the TARDIS to keep traveling. Only downside is that the Doctor keeps having the TARDIS give us bunk beds." The young woman let out a short laugh.

"So, how did Rose end up with you guys?"

"She came to me actually," started Donna, "I heard an odd noise in my garden, and came out to find a looking glass standing in front of me. It seemed familiar, if a little odd, and I walked towards it. I kind of fainted once I was in though. Rose had to repair some issues in my mind, and I've been with her, looking for the Doctor since. She was like, a gold ghost when I first got onboard. She was slowly solidifying back to normal though."

"Same for me. Looking glass, seemed familiar, walked in. I didn't faint though. Seeing Rose did through me for a turn though. She was standing in front of me, transparent as a ghost, glowing all golden. And she was standing next to a little girl that was the spitting image of her. Turned out the girl was a hologram though." Jack gave his story. Rory came in and waved them back to the medbay.

"Now that I have everyone here, I've got some good news, Rose is going to be okay." He had an odd expression on his face.

"Then what is bothering you Rory?" Amy asked.

"Um, well, I cant find any signs of decay in her."

"Decay? Like what?"

"Ageing, slowed cell growth, even split ends! It's like she is… timeless." The Doctor groaned at this announcement and sat down heavily in one of the armchairs.

"So, she's like, immortal?" Donna asked.

"Like me? Or different?" Jack asked the Doctor directly.

"different, but we are not sure how." the Doctor answered. Jackie began crying again.

"So that means…" Pete prompted.

"She is going to live a lot longer than anyone here except me, and maybe Jack."

"Oh God." Rose's voice caught everyone's attention. "I'm immortal?"


	5. Part One: Chapter Five: Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit of Part One, don't worry there is more!!!

Jenny groaned and sat up. She was in an unfamiliar bed chamber, surrounded by masculine things. She lifted the blankets, and gave a grateful sight that she was fully clothed. She swung her legs off the bed, and sat on the edge, trying to gather her bearings. The last thing she remembered was her newly painted ship acting odd near a new planet, and then frantically trying to keep her in the air. Whoever owned this ship must have pulled from the wreckage… or from the intact ship she hoped. She got to her feet, taking a second to stretch and take inventory. A slight headache, probably due to a bump on the head, and her shoulder was quite stiff. She pushed her tee shirt sleeve up, and examined a dark bruise. Okay, so she had hit her shoulder and her head. Well. If that was everything. She came out of the bedroom, and looked around. She was in a long hallway. One way was rather dark, the other was brightly lit, and had some noise coming down it. She chose the brightly lit end. She walked slowly, looking around as she went. She passed a door with a roman relief etched into it, and the open doorway of a kitchen. She also saw a small library and media room, as well as a well stocked wardrobe. She briefly stuck her head into each, looking for any signs of life. She finally stumbled into a large, coral like room. She gazed around in wonder. She turned in a circle slowly. She froze when a small noise sounded behind her. She carefully turned towards it, expecting the worst. A little girl, about three years old, sat on the floor, staring into space blankly. She was nude, and her lips were a little off color. Jenny noticed it was a little chilly in here, and wondered if the girl might be suffering hypothermia. She crouched down and reached out to the girl.

"Are you okay?" the child's eyes snapped to her, and Jenny gasped. Those jade green eyes were full of knowledge. Much more than any child should carry.

"I'm okay." The child's voice sounded much older than her body suggested.

"Are you sure? Your sitting here naked, and alone."

"I just woke up." The girl responded, scrunching her nose at Jenny.

"Well, I saw a wardrobe room down the hall, why don't we go get you some clothes?"

"Alright." Jenny stood, then bent and picked up the girl. When they got to the wardrobe room, there were child sized clothes laying right inside. An emerald green sundress, with a matching white sweater, thick knitted knee high socks in white, and a pair of green converse with hot pink laces as well as proper undergarments. There was also a hairbrush and a green and white striped headband. Jenny set the girl down, and helped her dress, buttoning up the back of the dress, and then the sweater. She tied the shoes, and ran the brush through the golden curls capping the girls head. She then slid the headband on the child. She nodded at the results.

"There, all dressed. Now, let's find a coat for me." She turned back to the shelves to find a perfect outfit right in front of her. Slim fitting trousers in the same green as the girl's dress, a bright blue shirt, and a light weight black leather jacket. She also found some calf length flat leather boots and pulled those on over fresh socks. She nodded at her reflection in the mirror.

"Much better. No soot, and I don't smell so much like smoke." She picked up the hairbrush and ran it through her hair, smoothing it out.

"Alright, we are both dressed. Much nicer. Now, what's your name little one?" She asked as she scooped the girl back up, and began back towards the console room.

"Alice."

"Well Alice, where are all the grown ups?"

"They went outside." The child responded.

"Shall we go find them?"

"ah-hah" Jenny smiled, and carried them to the door, she stepped out, and was greeted by a familiar face.

After establishing that Rose was fine, and listening to Jackie fuss for a moment, the Doctor came over to Jack and Donna.

"Donna, how are you here?"

"Not sure. Rose did something to fix me. All my memories, none of yours, and I'm all healthy. Why do you look different?"

"Oh he does that. Changes faces occasionally." Jack jumped in, gesturing at the man's face. The Doctor's eyes bugged, and he grabbed Jack's left hand. He then grabbed Donna's and stared.

"You two are married? How did that happen, I mean when? And what possessed you to get married on Papel? You can never get divorced!" The Doctor spoke rather fast, and Donna nearly missed the last bit.

"It was an accident. We were helping Rose look for you, and found a signal on this planet. Jack and I left the TARDIS to ask around, and the government forced us to get married when they found out we were both single."

"What about Lance?"

"He died. Auto accident."

"I'm sorry Donna."

"It happened awhile ago, now back to the married thing, what do you mean CANT get divorced?"

"Um, well, heh. The wedding rings on Papel, and the other planets under it's rule, are not rings precisely. They are biological monitors that are tied to both partner's life force. You cannot remove them, at all, until the death of one or both parties. The government of Papel decided that death was more appropriate than divorce. And um, well… if either party commits infidelity… the rings give the offending party a nasty shock."

"What?" Jack said, "What! WHAT?!" Donna nearly laughed at the panicked look on his face. She wasn't thrilled either, but she wasn't going to panic about it. The Doctor ran a hand over his hair sheepishly.

"I don't think there is a time or place ever that can get those rings off you two." Jackie had been shooed away from her daughter by Rory who was running a few more tests on Rose. She wandered over to the trio.

"What happened to Rose?" She asked the redhead, purposely ignoring Jack, who was too busy examining the wedding ring on his hand to notice she had walked over.

"I'm not sure. We were on a planet, searching for the Doctor, when we ran into some natives. They took us to their village, where they had a girl that they said had wrecked her ship. Well, it turned out that any non-native that spent more than 14 consecutive hours on the planet would turn to stone, so we agreed to take the girl with us. While we were bundling her up, I realized it was Jenny," The Doctor perked up at the name, "We carried her back to the TARDIS, and took her inside, well when we got inside, I saw Rose laying on the floor, all solid again, and screaming herself blue, with golden light pouring out of her. Jack took Jenny further in, and came back. Then you came in." She paused than glanced at Jack, who stared back, eyes wide.

"Oh my God! Jenny!" Donna shrieked, whirling around, rushing out of the room. Jack, the Doctor and Jackie followed her. Rory rolled his eyes and continued screening Rose.

"Who's Jenny?"

"No idea."

"Hmm."

Donna came tumbling out of the TARDIS in front of Jenny, who was still staring at the blue box in awe. After all this time searching. She shifted the girl on her hip, and looked down at the redhead.

"Hello Donna!" She smiled. A tall man in a military coat, and a young man with long hair came out of the box. She looked at the pair, and finally turned to the young man.

"Hi Dad." Jack watched this exchange, and then realized that Jenny was holding a kid. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her.

"Alice?" Donna's attention immediately switched to the girl, who reached out towards her. Donna took the child from Jenny, who then threw her arms around the Doctor. Jack came closer and poked Alice in the arm.

"Your not a hologram anymore."

"Oh your Captain Obvious aint ya?" Donna snarked at him, turning back to the blue TARDIS. She hitched the child higher on her hip, and went back inside, carrying the girl down towards the medbay. She didn't know what happened, but damned if she wasn't going to let Rose know that the creature, no being, that called her mother had come to life. Jack followed after a moment, intending to aske Donna why the young blonde girl called the Doctor 'dad'.

The Doctor didn't know what to do when she hugged him, so he just hugged her back.

"I thought you were dead…" He spoke softly.

"I figured as much when you left planet without me. I think the Source brought me back. I snagged a ship and have been hunting for you ever since. Hopped a ride with a Time Agent awhile back, and made my way to this era. I heard it was a favorite of yours." She stepped back and grinned. He gave her a smile in return. "I also heard that you changed faces. Had no idea what you looked like, so I painted my ship blue to match yours, and started searching for your blue box."

"Well, you found me."

"Not the way I expected to."

"Um, Doctor?" Amy's voice drew both their attention. "Rose is asking for you." He glanced over at her and nodded. Jenny cocked her head at him.

"Rose?"

"She's my, um… Well…. Its hard to explain."

"Well, you will have plenty of time. Now that I've found you again." She grinned and hugged him again. He gave her a hug in return, and tugged her into the TARDIS with him.

"Alice?" Rose stared at the child Donna sat on the foot of the bed, "What happened?"

"I don't know. One second we were waiting, the next, your screaming on the floor and golden light is coming from you. The light got into heart, and pulled me out… I woke up on the floor, with a blonde woman standing over me…" Rose reached out a tenetive hand, and touched the little girl. She ran her hand over the child's blonde curls and smiled.

"Well, I cant begin to understand what happened, but I'm glad you're here." Rose looked up at her mother, and Amy, who were hovering nearby. Jackie was staring at the little girl, but Amy was watching Rose's reactions.

"What was your name again?" Rose asked, wondering if this was the Doctor's replacement for her.

"Amelia Pond, well, Pond-Williams really. That bloke running the machines and spouting medical babble at you all is my husband Rory."

"Would you mind running and getting the Doctor for me?" Rose asked, with an internal smirk. For a man who used to grouse about 'domestics' and fuss about having Rose's mum and Mickey on board, even for a few minutes, he must have grown up a lot to allow a married couple to travel with him. She leaned back and settled against the pillows, pulling Alice into her lap.

"Mum, get Rory, was that his name? Anyways, have him scan Alice please. I want to make sure she isn't going to like… disentagrate or anything."

"Rose!" her mother gasped, "You cant say things in front of her like that! She's a little girl!"

"Actually, Grandmother," the girl in question spoke up, "I seem to be the living embodiment of a TARDIS. I have all the memories of when I was part of the TARDIS, but seem to have been composed of Mother and Father's dna bits that they left all over the TARDIS before I awoke." She glanced at Rory, who shrugged and handed Rose a report.

"Is this a paternity report?"

"Of a sort." The large nosed man answered. "I scanned her looking at the types of DNA that she might contain, and this was one of the reports. I'm just glad the TARDIS translated it for me. But yes Miss Tyler, it says here, that this little girl is half your DNA, and the other half seems to be partially human, and partially something else."

"It's Mrs. Noble actually. So that means…."

"She's part Gallifreyan." the Doctor's voice came from the doorway. Rose looked up and smiled.

"I like the new look, Doctor." Rose smiled at the man, who took a seat on the edge of the bed. He had taken a detour to his rooms and changed back into his suspenders and bowtie get up before returning to the room.

"Took you long enough to come speak to me. Cant blame you though. The TARDIS is a little full at the moment." She gestured at the crowd in the room, all having different little conversations. Donna and Jack were standing with Amy, and a blonde that Rose didn't know, and Rory was patiently trying to explain to Pete and Jackie, that no, he had no idea how light could create a person from shed DNA. The Doctor looked around, and sighed. His TARDIS hadn't been this full since the last time he had seen Donna.

"Jackie!" He called, trying to catch the older woman's attention. She glanced over.

"Is there a sitting room or something that is large enough for everyone to sit and have tea? I think we all have a few stories to tell." Jackie nodded, and began herding all the adults out of the room in front of her. The Doctor turned back to Rose.

"Can you walk?"

"I believe so. Just stick around in case." Alice, who had been listening to them talk in silence, hopped off the bed.

"You're the one Father used to talk about." the Doctor looked down at Alice. Rose rolled her eyes, and got to her feet.

"And that will be one of those stories to be told." Rose took Alice's hand, and led the way after the others.

Once they were all settled, and Jackie had gotten everyone served tea, and some basic sandwiches and snacks, the decided to start with the most pressing story. What Rose had done, and why, and what had happened because of it all. She quietly told a story of sadness and grief after losing her husband, who Donna was thrilled to hear had named himself after her. And that on that particular morning, the grief had just been too much. When she had hurt herself, and her blood got into the console, the Doctor theorized that the taste of Bad Wolf in her veins had awoken her TARDIS, and brought Alice into being. He also theorized that this, with Amy's memories of the TARDIS and rooms she had explored in it, had drawn Rose and her family back to the proper universe. He was guessing that in the rewind, the death of the original Pete Tyler had been unwritten. Ecspecially since their lives seemed to be no different than in Pete's world. Donna then told the story of her husband dying, and the loneliness she had been fighting when the looking glass appeared in her yard. She told them of entering it, and the pain, and fainting, and how Rose had healed it under Alice's instructions. Jenny then took a turn telling them about her 'birth' and the planet she had been created on. She also spoke of her adventures looking for her father. She also told them how she had woken in the other TARDIS and found Alice. Amy took a turn next, explaining how she met the Doctor, and how their adventures had led to the Pandorica, and her having to use her memories to save the universe. She also admitted to having read Rose's journal in her room, and to having snooped through the TARDIS files with the ships help. Learning about some of the Doctor's recent companions. The Doctor had looked annoyed at that one, but kept his mouth shut as Jack began telling his story, including the part where Donna and himself had ended up married. Jackie then told everyone about finding Rose, but couldn't continue, so the Doctor took over, explaining about her parents, Amy, Rory and himself having to watch her fade away. Rose began crying when she realized that when she had been gaining solidity on her TARDIS, the part of her back here with her family had been fading. She felt horrible, because she knew they had thought they were watching her die. After getting everyone's tears dried, and all the major stories told, Rose explained who Alice was, and how she thought she had come to be. Alice kept interrupting with technical detail, which made most of them believe that the child was part TARDIS. Those who had known the Doctors last face, and David, knew that this was also part of David's personality breaking through. When all the story telling was done, it was late in the evening, and Alice was falling asleep on Rose's lap. They all agreed that going to bed, and continuing in the morning was the best plan. Rose elected to stay in the house, unsure if she was welcome back in her place on the TARDIS. She took Alice with her, borrowing some of Tony's pajama's for the girl. They retired to Rose's room, which had been dried out and repaired in the time she was gone. Amy and Rory went to the TARDIS, and Jack and Donna decided to go to the other TARDIS, at least to pack their things. Jackie set Jenny up in one of the guest rooms. The Doctor himself retreated to his TARDIS, grabbing a few things. He then crossed the small courtyard to Rose's looking glass shaped TARDIS. He slipped inside, carrying a small tool chest. He pulled out multiple bits and bobs, and took a lot of readings, and did some basic maintenance on the console before deciding it was good. He wnet back to his TARDIS and made some notes. He then went down to the medbay , intending on staying the rest of the night in the bed that smelled like Rose. He paused when he realized his ship had moved her room back to where it should be. He grumbled, and headed back into the hallway to search for it. It only took seconds. Right past Amy and Rory's, next to his, was Rose's door, with those old rose carvings in it, and her name in Gallifreyan underneath. Right where it always had been in the past. He entered, and settled on the bed for the night.

The next morning dawned bright and warm. They all had agreed to meet back in the sitting room for breakfast, and to decide what to do.

"I think Rory and I need to go home for a bit." Amy announced. She had been feeling unwell, and wanted to take a short break from traveling. The Doctor made some noise about it, but finally agreed to coming back to pick them up at home in a month their time.

"I need to check on Grandad. And ask a few questions. I ran into him just after you left him, Doctor. I would like to hear about it. And… well, I'm hoping you would take a look at him. He isn't doing well." Donna requested. The Doctor agreed, deciding that seeing Wilf would be nice.

"I've kept in touch with my team, but they said that activity around the rift has slowed to a crawl since I've been gone. Even the weevils seem to have quieted down. So, I'm able to continue traveling for a bit. I would like to." Jack settled into a chair across from Rose.

"I would like to do some more adventuring" was Jenny's answer, leaving Rose to say something.

"Doctor, I want to travel with you. But now that I have Alice to consider…"

"She can come." The Doctor perked up, excited that Rose wanted to come with him.

"Well, yes, but what do we do about my TARDIS?" The Doctor thought for a second.

"Jenny?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Would you prefer to travel with me, or would you like to strike out on your own?"

"Well, I prefer traveling alone usually, but I want to stay in touch and make time to spend with you, and everyone else, of course."

"Rose, why don't you let Jenny travel in your TARDIS?"

"Alice is in human form, how is the ship going to travel without a heart?"

"I'm not sure why, but something made me check out your ship last night. It's in perfect working order. Best I can guess is that Alice is just a small part of what was in the ship. The… personality, shall we say. A quick lesson, and Jenny should be able to fly."

"I flew myself." Alice grumbled from Rose's lap. Rose glanced down at the girl. When they woke up this morning, Alice had sounded a bit different… less like the hologram she was before, and more like a child. Rose wasn't sure what was going on, but as there was no evident distress, she decided to let it go for the moment. Everyone got packed up to leave, and Jackie had someone run to the shops to buy things for Alice. Jackie wasn't thrilled that Rose was going off adventuring again, and was a little less pleased that she was taking her apparent grandchild with her. She made them promise to come visit once a week, her time. They promised, and everyone parceled out. The Doctor and Jenny spent the rest of the day in Rose's TARDIS, with Jenny learning to drive in record time. Jenny agreed to coming back to the Tyler manor once a week herself, so she could visit with her father while Rose and Alice visited Jackie, Pete and the littles. Everyone got on their respective transportation, and off they went.


	6. Part Two: Chapter One: Vacations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, proofread by myself and google docs.

Part Two.

The Doctor and Rose dropped off Amy and Rory, who waved goodbye as they went into their home. Then they were off to adventure. Rose had fallen right back into the old patterns with him, even with the new face. She was getting used to the youthful looks, but the eyes were the same. Having seen the same eyes staring out of David's face had prepared her for the differences. They were muddling through. The fourth evening, Rose awoke, feeling that something was off. A small noise came from the bathroom. Rose went in, and found the Doctor sitting on the floor, holding Alice who was sobbing.

"What happened?" The Doctor looked up at her.

"She's forgetting…"

"Forgetting what?"

"Being a TARDIS. She came into the console room, and absolutely melted down when she realized that she couldn't remember how to fly. I think that her mind is locking the memories away…"

"But why?"

"Not sure." He finally shifted, as the sobbing petered out, and the child fell asleep in his arms. He got to his feet, and carried her into Rose's room. They settled the girl in bed, then retreated to the library to continue the conversation.

"youre not sure, but you have a theory, right?"

"I think that Bad Wolf created her… and pulled you back together. I think it remained in your body, and when you hurt yourself, pulled you apart to give your mind time to heal. You love her, right? I believe that Bad Wolf is what caused the light, and it used the bits and pieces of DNA you and David left behind to pull together a body for that girl… To give you a bit of what you lost. She's your daughter Rose." Rose nodded, tears in her eyes. "Will she be normal?"

"Maybe once the memories are locked away. Every day, she seems less, omnipotent, and more like an extraordinarily intelligent child." the Doctor answered. "Before you started fading… I was sitting with you at night, and spending most of my days hunting for your TARDIS, or any signs. I kept finding the words Bad Wolf, and Little Red everywhere… I think it was her. Before she was human." Rose nodded at him, and sniffled. She sat heavily on one of the couches, pulling her legs up and hugging her knees. The Doctor sat across from her.

"Stop staring."

"What?"

"Stop staring at me. Its unnerving, it is." Rose huffed. She looked him in the face for a moment then away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was." He stood, and walked over to one of the shelves, running his fingers over the spines. "These are all first editions, you know." He tried to change the subject. Rose stood up and crossed the room to him. She reached out, and lay a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened, waiting.

"I missed you too, you know." Her voice was quiet, and a little wistful. He turned around, and she moved her hand up to his cheek. Her eyes were full of tears, and she was looking him in the eye.

"I missed you so. But I thought you were happy. I thought you all would be happy." She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"We were. We were all so happy. Even I was. I just let my grief over losing you, again, get the best of me… But now that I've found you, I'm realizing that I didn't just lose my Doctor, I've lost David, the man the Doctor became when all his memories were put into a human body." A short sob escaped her. She let her hand drop, and crossed her arms across her body, as if she were trying to hold herself together.

"I don't know how much my mother told you…"

"Just that he died, and you got sick for awhile."

"Yeah, but, well. It's a little more than that. About halfway through the third year we were there, Mum got sick. Cancer. She was told it was inoperable. David started investigating, and found out that it was Pete's World that was doing it to her. Something in the atmosphere was carcinogenic to people from ours. She nearly died before David was able to whip up something to heal her. She healed, and a few months later got pregnant with Abby. Around that time, David discovered that he was sick. He was so angry. Railing at the universe, and himself for the pure fact that his body was human, and could get ill. He tried to find a cure, like he did for Mum, but nothing worked. That little bit of Time Lord DNA kept everything from working. Since our TARDIS wasn't operational, he had none of the equipment, or information he needed to overcome it. He started trying to wake the TARDIS up, but nothing was working. Finally, he gave up. I woke up one day, and he was sitting in the window seat, staring down into the garden where Mum and Pete were playing with Tony. And he looked up at me and said, 'Rose, I'm sorry, so, so sorry.' At first I didn't know what he was apologizing for. It wasn't until months later that I realized. He was so bad then, that we had to get hospice care for him. He died in the manor, holding my hand. The morning we buried him, I lost it Doctor. I really fucking lost it. I started screaming at the graveside, and couldn't stop. They had to sedate me. I woke up three days later, and was told that I had miscarried. I didn't just lose David. I lost our baby. It was that place. That universe was trying to kill everyone I loved." She let a few more sobs escape her. The Doctor moved as if to touch her. She jerked backwards and shook her head.

"I took time off of work, spent time with Tony, and with Abby once Mum had her. I went back to work, and threw myself into it. Took the dangerous missions, did the craziest things. They eventually stuck me on desk duty. Mum made me go to therapy, but there was so much I couldn't talk about without endangering us all, so I just quit. I stopped trying to deal with the feelings. The grief and pain just pressed down on me. I missed you, and David so desperately. I didn't even have our baby to hold. So, I decided to give up. David had made sure Mum would stay healthy, that the atmosphere couldn't hurt her anymore. I planned it out, got some stuff to distract the household, and chose a date. I did it, Doctor. I sliced both arms open." She pushed her sleeves up, showing him the scars. " I bled out, I saw the puddle around me, dripping down into the console. I passed out. I'm pretty sure I died." She slumped into an armchair. The Doctor came over, and crouched in front of her. Her arms were still wrapped around her, so he put his hands on her knees, rubbing slightly with her thumbs.

"Rose, I know. I know you were hurting. I know that I messed up leaving you all there. I should have made sure it was safe. Your mother told me most of it. I didn't know you lost a baby." His voice was soft, like he was speaking to a spooked animal. "But Rose, when I found your Mum, the only thing that filled me was hope. Hope that your were happy. Hope that you and David had built a fabulous life. What I found… Rose. I was heartbroken. I sat with you every night. I stopped wearing my normal clothes. I wore those jeans, and tee shirts. I couldn't function. I slept next to you every night, praying you would wake. When you finally faded away, my hand fell through you. It was devastating." She slid to the edge of the chair. "Rose, when I saw you in your TARDIS, all that gold light… I thought I was losing you again. I've had to watch you fall into another universe… walk away with myself… I watched your body fade from being… and then, to see that gold light. The light that almost killed you once." He stopped and she slid off the chair, into his lap.

"I'm here now. And according to your TARDIS, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

"And you found me. My pink and yellow girl found me. And I found my girl." He rocked back onto his rear, pulling her completely against him. One of his hands came up and cupped the back of her head, pulling her towards him. Her eyes drifted shut, and his lips met hers. A soft sigh escaped her, as her lips opened, and she accepted his tongue into her mouth. She leaned further into him, as he leaned back, taking them to the floor.

"Oh!" They sprang apart, sprawled on the floor awkwardly. "I am so sorry! I just couldn't sleep. Oh… I'll just be going then…." Donna ran out of the room. They stared at each other from their positions. A slow smile crept across Rose's face and she began laughing. After a moment, the Doctor joined her.

Donna rushed back into her room and shut the door. When she turned around, she was startled to see her room had changed… again.

"Jack!" He came out of the bathroom, and stopped in the doorway. When he glanced around at the décor, he let out a groan. Instead of the separate rooms they had left, the TARDIS had moved them into a chamber that was a mix of their tastes. The bed was done in shades of green and white, with satin sheets and pillowcases. The walls were a soft blue, and the carpet was a soft gold. The rest of the furnishings and décor blended together to complement each other. Donna huffed and stomped over to Jack. She poked him in the chest.

"Did you do this?"

"No!"

"Then how did it happen?"

"I don't know, I walked into the bathroom from my room, and came out into this one!"

"UGH! TARDIS, we prefer SEPARATE rooms." The lights dimmed and came back up. Nothing changed.

"Let's try leaving the room." Jack said. Donna headed back into the hall, and Jack back into the bathroom. After a second they opened the doors, and stared at each other across the same bedroom.

"Damn."

"Bloody hell. I guess we are stuck then. She made her decision." Donna grumbled, and stomped to the dresser with her jewelry box on it. She dug around and found her pajamas. She brushed by Jack, and shoved him out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He shrugged and stripped to his boxers. Donna came out as he was pulling the bedding back.

"You are not sleeping like that!" She pointed at him.

"Like what?"

"All naked!"

"I'm not naked, I'm wearing boxers, and your lucky I left them on!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not going to get in bed with you dressed like that." Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why? Afraid you can't keep your hands to yourself?"

"NO! I just don't want your oversexed, man-whore skin touching me!" He frowned, a little hurt.

"Well, I guess you're sleeping on the floor then." He got into the bed, turning away from her towards the wall, and pulling the covers up over himself. The lights immediately went out. Donna stood there in the darkness, still glaring at the bed. After a minute, she pulled the top coverlet off the bed, and stomped to the door. She tried to open it, but was unable.

"Let me out." the door didn't budge. She slammed a hand against it. "Let me the bloody fucking hell out!" The floor heaved, and she fell on her butt. She heard a muffled laugh come from the bed. "You shut it!" She grumbled, and got to her feet. Giving in, she crossed to the bed, and climbed into it. She settled as far from Jack as possible, pulling the covers over her.

"Just stay on your side."

"Yes wife."

"Oh, shut up." Donna closed her eyes, and she fell right to sleep.

Donna awoke as the lights in TARDIS brightened, signaling the passing of the night. She snuggled back into the bed, warm and content. It only took her another moment to realize why she was so warm. A hard, muscular arm was wrapped around her waist, the hand resting on her breast. Her back was pressed into a naked chest, and tucked up against her rump was a warm, twitching...

"Oh God." She nearly moaned, face flushing. She started to shift away to get out of the bed, but Jack's arm tightened around her. He nuzzled the back of her neck, and let out a soft growl. Donna tried to fight her body's reaction, but ended up relaxing back into him, heat shooting straight down into her groin. His hand began caressing her chest, and his knee parted her legs, brushing against her core. A whimper escaped her, and an answering groan came from Jack.

"Ianto…" the whisper escaped the still sleeping man. Donna froze, everything shutting down for her. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, then forcefully moved his arm and got out of the bed.

"What the hell?!" Jack woke when she flung his arm, and sat up to see the bathroom door slam. "Donna! What is going on?"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted at him from behind the door.

"What the fuck ever." Jack muttered, rolling off the bed, pulling on his pants. He shoved his feet into his boots, not bothering to tie them. He stomped out of the room, half dressed. Donna leaned against the door in the bathroom, fighting tears. She didn't even know why she was so upset. They were just friends… who happened to be married... to each other. She stripped and hopped into the shower, hoping to forget some of it under the water.

Rose woke up to a small hand patting hers.

"Mummy? It's morning Mummy!" the child said, bouncing in place.

"Alice?" Rose looked at the girl, confused. Alice was already dressed, wearing a yellow tutu over jeans, with a green tee shirt, and a purple sweater. She was also wearing an antenna headband, with little hearts on top of the antenna. Rose blinked and sat up.

"Come on Mummy!" She swung around and ran out of the room. Rose quickly got up, pulling her robe on as she ran after the girl. She followed her into the library, where the girl barreled into the Doctor's lap, nearly knocking the entire chair over.

"Morning Daddy!"

"Alice?" the Doctor sounded as puzzled as Rose herself was. The girl hugged the man, and kissed his cheek.

"Breakfast time, Daddy!" She jumped off his lap and ran back off down the hall. Rose moved to follow, and the Doctor put out a hand to stop her.

"The TARDIS won't let her get hurt. But Rose…"

"I know, Doctor. She's…."

"A normal kid…"

"She called me 'Mummy' when she woke me." Rose smiled. The Doctor watched Rose wander down the hallway, peeking her head into doors as she went. A small smile crossed his face as he followed along. 'She called me Daddy…"

Rose found Alice in the kitchen, on one of the bar chairs, watching Jack make breakfast. She slid into the chair next to the child and automatically flicked on the holo-light above her spot and grinned when Jack slid a cup of tea to her. He plated whatever it was he was cooking, and slid it over the counter to them. Rose looked down to see a good old fashioned English breakfast in front of her. The Doctor came in and sat down next to her. Jack set the pans in the sink, and came around to sit, dropping a kiss on Alice's head, and gave Rose a brotherly kiss on the cheek as he went. They all dug into the food. Donna came into the room, and went straight to the kettle, making a cup of tea. She sat down across the room at the table, and everyone continued to eat in silence. Finally, Alice hopped down from her chair, then dragged her plate down into her hands. She carefully carried it over to the table, and climbed into the chair next to Donna.

"You can't eat breakfast alone Auntie Donna." She dug back into her food. Donna stared at the girl. "What's wrong?"

"You seem different this morning, Alice dear…."

"I know. The Lady said she had to do it." All the adults froze and stared at the child.

"What Lady?" Rose asked.

"The TARDIS Lady. She said she had to make me different. That the stuff I remembered from when I was like her would make me sick. It would hurt my brain." She spoke with the matter of factness of a young girl. Rose swung her head towards the Doctor, who just gaped at the child. Rose pushed her plate away from the table and went to get dressed. The Doctor followed her after a moment. He was waiting for her when she came out of the room. She froze in the doorway.

"What did the TARDIS do to her?"

"I think she is the reason Alice was forgetting… The TARDIS was locking her memories away. Just like I locked Donna's, to keep her from dying…" Rose leaned into him, face pressed into his neck.

"She is just so… different."

"And it's okay. Maybe she will regain some of them when she gets older. For now, lets just treat her like a normal kid, okay?" Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek, and stood back upright.

"I just don't know what to do… I wasn't expecting to be alive by now, let alone having a toddler." The Doctor reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We will take it one step at a time. Maybe have her spend a weekend with your mother, and we can take the TARDIS out… we can stay on a vacation planet for a bit, and come get her once your ready."

"That might be a good idea. We are due to visit Mum anyways. I'll call her, and explain the situation." She ran her hand over his arm, and pulled out her phone. The conversation was short, and sweet. Her mother didn't quite understand, but Rose knew she would be okay.

"She's on board. Let's go talk to Alice, and give Jack and Donna a heads up. They may want to take a vacation too." Rose and the Doctor returned to the kitchen. She collected Alice and took her back to their room.

"We are going to go visit Nana and Poppy. You're going to stay all weekend and play with Tony and Abby."

"I don't wanna stay!"

"If you go, and have fun, and you don't fight with me over it, I'll have a surprise for you when we get back." The girl crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine."

"Theres a girl." Rose smiled and kissed the girl on top of her curls. She then went to the closet to find a bag. When she opened it, she stared.

"Gahd, I forgot how many bags I'd bought over the years…" She dug around for a minute. She finally found one that would work. It was a simple little beaded purse that she had found in the TARDIS wardrobe. She had marveled when she used it for the first time, and found that it held whatever she chose to put into it. She remembered asking her original Doctor about it, and he had muttered something about transcendental bags. The pretty Doctor had explained this further, going so far as to demonstrated with the pockets in his suits. Rose had thrown up her hands and walked away in mid-lecture, muttering something about daft men and physics. She went back into the bedroom, and told Alice to pick out some clothes for the weekend. She silently packed whatever the girl brought her, including some of Rose's old pink things. After a while, the girl quit bringing things.

"Is that all you want to take?"

"That's everything I have."

"You are taking all your things?"

"Uh-huh. What if I need something?"

"I guess you have a point."

"Sides, it will make it easier."

"Easier to do what?"

"Stuff. If I have my stuff with me, doing stuff will be easy." She wrinkled her nose at Rose. She shook her head at the child, and guided her out of the room. The girl skipped down the hall to the console room, where the Doctor waited.

"Ready, ladies?"

"As I ever am to visit Mum." Rose responded.

"That sounds a little more like the Rose I know." The Doctor grinned, and put the TARDIS in motion. They landed, and he held the door open for the women. Rose took Alice up to the house, and spent a while talking to her mother. She explained a little more about the situation with Alice, and after sending the kids upstairs to play, Rose told her mother about her feelings about the girl, and about the Doctor, and about her life in general. She then told Jackie about the Doctor's plan to come back in a few months, after Rose had been given time to heal and adjust. Jackie had made Rose promise that they would be back in two days earth time to pick up Alice, no matter how long they took for themselves. Meanwhile, Pete was down in the garden talking to the Doctor, who confided that he was planning on taking Rose to a hospital where they could help heal her, if she was willing to go. The adults said their goodbyes and climbed back into the TARDIS.

"So, while Alice is off, I'd like to drop the two of you somewhere for a few days. The TARDIS has been misbehaving since Jack came aboard, and Donna, you mentioned some glitches that I can take care of. So, vacation resort? Pleasure planet? Spa planet? I'll even fix that vortex manipulator, so if there is an emergency, you can get back to earth."

"Alright."

"I'd rather just be dropped at home for a bit. Pretty boy here can go play. I want to check on my house."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible."

"What?"

"You have to stay together. Those rings can cause some serious damage if taken too far from one another."

"Oh god. Not another penalty. I don't even want to be married to this oaf!" Donna stomped out.

"That was a little harsh." The Doctor watched his friend go.

"It was. Drop us on Chay-blais. We will stay a week."

"Well, I hope a week is enough for you to fix whatever you screwed up with her." The Doctor smirked, and flounced out. Jack watched his arse as the man strode down the hall. This Doctor wasn't as receptive to Jack's flirting, but he still was a cute little thing. With a heaving sigh, Jack went to find Donna, and pack for the trip.

"Bye!" The Doctor said from the doors of the TARDIS. Rose stood beside, him.

"Have fun! Try not to kill each other." the blonde gave a small smirk. The pair turned into the TARDIS, and the ship faded out. Jack and Donna walked over to the resort office, and Jack set down the bags.

"Mr and Mrs Jack Harkness checking in."

"Ah! The couple from Boeshane! Yes, yes. We have prepared our best suite for you. You know, you're not the first people to visit Papel and end up in your predicament." The purple skinned concierge flittered around them, waving a bellboy to their bags. The teenager who carried their bags looked kind of like the Bigfoot of earth myth. Donna had a hard time trying not to stare and was failing miserably. Jack stepped on her foot, and she finally broke, and looked down. She kept her eyes down the rest of the way to their room. Once settled, the concierge gave them a thick pamphlet listing all the activities the resort had to offer. Donna flopped on the bed, flipping through it.

"Hey, how come I can still read this, even though the TARDIS left? And I understood the guy downstairs."

"It's the suitcases. The Doctor installed psychic translator circuits in them. They are tailored specifically for us, and will cover the whole resort. I've got a small portable one for if we decide to go out and explore beyond the resort."

"Well, how big is the resort?"

"Oh… hmmm." He looked at the map on the back of the door for a second. "Looks to be about 50 square kilometers."

"What?"

"This whole landmass is part of the resort. This planet is a series of islands with resorts on them. Most of them are considered 'pleasure' resorts, if you get my meaning, but this one specializes in couples."

"Couples? Why would you bring me to a place like this?" She made a face, misunderstanding his intentions.

"No! It isn't that kind of place. It actually is a couples retreat like thing. I was hoping that some of the classes and activities here would make it easier for us to get to know each other, since we are apparently stuck together forever." Jack felt a little guilty at the half lie. He knew that all he had to do to get them out of this was to use the knife he kept in his boot. As soon as his heart stopped, the rings would release and fall off. He would wake up, and they would be able to go about their lives in contentment. He was rather reluctant to do so, because he was coming to really like Donna. He wanted to get to know her, try to make this work. It wasn't too different a situation than some of the marriages in his village had been. Even in the 51st century, arranged marriage was alive and well. Donna stared down at the pamphlet for a moment.

"What about this?" She pointed to something on the second page. Jack came over and sat next to her on the bed to read over her shoulder.

"Couples psychic immersion? Donna, do you understand what they are talking about?"

"Yeah. They put those hoops on our heads, and we share memories, and thoughts for a bit."

"Well, kind of… but its deeper than that. Anything that comes to mind is shared. Every thought, memory, fantasy…"

"I don't see a problem. Do you?" Jack hesitated. "Well?"

"I guess not." Jack picked up the odd tablet on the nightstand. He tapped on it for a bit, then handed it to Donna.

"Press your right thumb on the little box." She did as he said, and handed it back.

"We are scheduled for tomorrows evening session."

"Neat." She grinned at him.

"What do you want to do in the meantime?" Jack asked, getting off the bed, and rifling through his bag.

"Why don't we go to this swim and spa thing?"

"Sure, but I'll warn you now, you won't be able to resist me in shorts." Donna snorted at him, and rolled off the bed. She grabbed her bag and retreated to the ensuite. She turned her head back as she pushed the door shut.

"We'll see about that future-man."

The Doctor put them into the vortex, and went to find Rose. He found her curled up on her bed, staring blankly at a wall. He slid into the bed behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Rose…"

"Mmhmm?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"hmm?"

"I just, um…. Rose…"

"Spit it out, Doctor." She rolled over and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Rose, so, so sorry."

"Doctor, whats wrong?"

"In a few minutes, we will be landing on a special planet. This planet has a hospital specializing in mental difficulties in humans… I've scheduled you for a stay."

"What!" She sat up, knocking his arm off of her. She slipped off the bed and stomped across the room. "What were you thinking?!"

He surged off the bed, facing off against her.

"I was thinking that I didn't know how to help you, Rose."

"You can't help me. No one can help me. I cant talk to a stranger about what happened, there is to much danger. I cant talk to you guys, because its putting to much pressure on you all! I lost my husband, Doctor! I lost my baby! I lost everything that matters to me, in a place you left us! I don't want help!" She had started sobbing halfway through her speech. The Doctor reached for her face, trying to offer some comfort. She jerked away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Rose…" She swung around, slamming the bathroom door as she retreated away from him. He pressed his palm to the door, a tear running down his face. Unbeknownst to him, Rose was pressed against the other side, mimicking their positions at the end of the Canary Wharf fiasco.

Rose was crying silently, the tears running down, and staining the silk sleep top she was wearing. She moved away from the door, over to the shower. She started the water running, and stripped, stepping under the water. She settled against the wall, under the rushing torrent.

"Rose…" The Doctor's voice echoed in her ears, muffled through the doors. This was almost as bad as the time he hid her memories. Oh, this Doctor hadn't been the one to admit it though. David had told her about a week after they got home. She had been pissed off for a few days, but eventually, she realized that he had done it for a reason, but she still didn't like his reasoning. She sighed as the lights in the room flickered, and her favorite song started playing. She knew the TARDIS was just trying to help, but she really wasn't in the mood. Immediately, the music stopped. She grinned. The door rattled as the Doctor slammed a palm against it. Rose's grin fell. Damn him. She wasn't really ready to talk to him again, and she knew the TARDIS would keep him out, but she really didn't want to listen to him whine at the door for the next hour. She got up, and wrapped a towel around herself. She let out a frustrated growl as she threw the door open.

"Go Away." He stumbled back as she bit the words at him.

"Rose…"

"I said, go away…" She looked him in the eyes. Or tried to. His eyes were not on hers, but drifting down her body. "Doctor…"

"Rose." His voice was gravelly, harsh. She took a hesitant step towards him. "Rose, I-" Heat pooled in her belly at the sound. She hitched the towel a little tighter.

"I mean it Doctor, go away."

"I cant do that Rose…" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"And why not?" She used the haughtiest voice she could muster. His eyes made it back up to her face.

"Oh, Rose… I can't." and he lunged towards her, crashing his lips into hers. Her hands flew up, tunneling through his hair, a whimper escaping. She didn't worry about the towel, they were pressed so close together that it wasn't going anywhere. The Doctor groaned into her mouth. She whimpered, and rocked against him. His lips left hers, and started trailing over her jaw.

"Doctor." She moaned, as his hands began creeping up under the towel. A thought flit across her mind. She whimpered again as his teeth scraped against her collarbone. "Doctor!"

"Hmm?"

"Stop."

"Why?" the murmur was muffled against her skin.

"Because your married."

"Oh. How did you…"

"David." The Doctor let her go, and backed away a few steps.

"I'm not married yet. I don't even know if I really am or not."

"but you care about her."

"Yes."

"Than you know we cant do this until you know for sure." He nodded, and she stepped back into the bathroom. "Just go, Doctor."

"Rose, about the hospital…" She stood silent for a moment. She decided that taking a few days away from the Doctor would be good. Give her time to consider things, and him some time to cool off.

"I'll go." She closed the door and went to finish her shower. The Doctor retreated to the console room to wait for her.

She joined him about a hour later, carrying a tiny bag.

"Got everything?"

"Yep."

"Is that one of the bags from the TARDIS wardrobe?"

"mmhmm." He twisted a few knobs, and tapped one of the monitors. He skipped to the door, and paused.

"This hospital knows about time lords, Rose. You can talk to them about everything, no fears. Every piece of paperwork, information, anything that is a record of your existence is released to you at the end of your stay."

"I can tell them anything, even the dimension hopping?"

"Yep."

"And nothing will be held against me?"

"They have advanced biochemical testing and processing that they use during intake. Real insanity causes certain chemicals to show up in a human's blood stream." He went on, babbling while they walked towards the hospital. She smiled, seeing shades of her old Doctor, and her late husband. They got to the door. The Doctor paused, and looked at her.

"Um, I have you registered as my wife, otherwise they won't let me come visit you."

"Sure that's a good idea?"

"Registering you as my wife? Yes. I want to come visit."

"I meant the visiting. If this is supposed to be a time for me to work on healing and all that, I should probably take a few weeks to do that. And I think you could use the time to think on a few things yourself. No skipping ahead. Give me a week. I'll call you when I'm ready for you to come." She cupped his face in one hand. Tears were shining in her eyes. The doors opened behind them, and the pair jerked apart. There was a nurse in a crisp white uniform standing in the doorway.

"Ah! Rose Tyler-Noble, right?" Rose nodded. "Follow me please, ma'am." Rose turned back to the Doctor.

"I'll call." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Go shopping, or work on the TARDIS. Just give me some time." She turned and followed the smiling nurse. The Doctor watched her go. Her hair had grown since she had been in the Pete's Universe. He also noticed that she wasn't dying it anymore. It had settled at waist length, and was a dark blonde, with hints of red scattered about. She disappeared behind the institution walls, and he turned to walk away. He tried to decide where to go, and what to do while she was there, and finally decided to go visit the Face of Boe. He threw the TARDIS into the vortex, and tucked the phone in his pocket. A week was a bloody long time.

Rose got through the check in, and up to her room. They had made her stand in a weird scanner for a bit, and seemed happy with the results. Then the nurse, whose name turned out to be Pomfrey. Rose nearly lost it when she was told that the nurse preferred to go by Madam.

"Madam Pomfrey? Like…"

"Yes, like the Potter books. Your husband did mention you were from 21 st century earth." The woman had smiled, making a note on Rose's chart as a machine spit out readings at her. Rose managed to crack a real smile for the first time in awhile.

"So, Rose. What is your goal while here?"

"To heal. To get some things off my chest. Things I can't talk about the family about. Like, why I did this…" She tapped one of the scars on her arms. The nurse looked them over.

"We can treat those scars for you. You skin would look like it did before, pristine. No sign of any scar. At all. Anywhere."

"I'll think about it." Rose said. Her room was overlooking a garden, and a fenced in pool. She saw people in the pool area, as well as some of the hospital staff. She watched the other patients play for a bit, then went into the bathroom. She washed her face, and considered taking a shower. The odd bracelet on her wrist was a bit heavy, and she wasn't sure how waterproof it was. They had told her it was a communicator, and monitor. And that while it was on her wrist, she would be unable to hurt herself. Any brain wave patterns suggesting it set off a paralyzing reaction in the bracelet. So, if a patient tried to injure themselves, the bracelet would activate, calling a nurse, and dosing the wearer, leaving the patient wherever they fell, until a staff member responded to the call, and deactivated the device. She considered taking it off, but then remembered that removal also prompted a call to a staff member. While she was staring down at it, something beeped inside. A tiny hologram of Madam Pomfrey popped up.

"Rose, it's time for your first session. Come down to room 214 please." Rose tapped the button that was supposed to shut off the hologram. She sighed, and picked up the small purse she had brought with her. She didn't quite trust this place enough to leave her things out. She trotted down the hall and found the room. When she entered, she paused. The nurse was standing there, and so was-

"Amy?"

"Rose! Run!" the redhead cried out. Rose turned to run, and two large men grabbed her. They wrestled her farther into the room. The nurse had a dark grin on her face. The pair holding Rose wrestled her into an odd chair, and strapped her end. Rose kept on struggling against the bonds.

"Amy, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Rose!" She looked over at the redheaded woman, who was holding a very round belly. Something clicked in her mind. This wasn't her Amy… This was a future Amy. Dread filled her as a weird contraption descended from the ceiling and was slid over her head.

The Doctor got bored after two days, and decided to skip ahead. He phoned the hospital, and waited while they retrieved Rose.

"Hello?"

"Rose!"

"Oh. Doctor. Has it been a week already?"

"Yep!" He popped the 'p'. "Ready to go yet?"

"Not quite Doctor. Give me a few more days slow time, okay? Go ahead and skip ahead. I'll be sitting on the steps waiting for you in 3 days."

"Alright then!" He cheerfully hung up the phone and started the ship up. When he got to the day she had specified, he rushed out, and down the street to the hospital. He sees Rose waiting, just like she said.

"Rose!"

"Doctor!" She stands up, and they hug. Rose picks up a bag from the steps. "That's not the same one you left with, is it?"

"Wha? Oh. No, I had this one inside that one." The Doctor grins.

"So, my pink and yellow human, shall we be off?"

"Lets." The pair link arms, and the Doctor escorts Rose back to their TARDIS. He sets the coordinates, then pauses.

"Hey, Rose? Want to do something before we pick up everyone?"

"Sure, Doctor. Whatever you want


	7. Part Two: Chapter Two: Fear

Rose held the hand of a terrified Amy Pond. They were sitting in a small, dark cell. The chair had done as the hospital promised. It took Rose’s memories, and sorted through them, helping her deal with them. This, Rose was thankful for. But then, the madam had taken a copy of Rose’s memories, and had slipped it into another machine. The thugs had release Rose from the chair, and she had rushed towards the heavily pregnant Amy. The second machine started up as Amy sobbed against Rose’s shoulder. Rose watched, horrified as a duplicate copy of herself stepped out. The thugs had then taken the women to this room. They were brought food three times a day, and there was a tiny ensuite, as well as two cots, and a chair. There also was a table that folded down off the wall. Rose had retained possession of her bag, as Madam Pomfrey, who had finally revealed her name to be Kovarian, didn’t see any harm in the girl having a purse. She had snapped an odd eye patch on as she gave a little villain speech to Rose and Amy, and then disappeared. Rose was just glad the woman hadn’t divined the true origins of the bag. The heavy bracelet was still on Rose’s arm, and Amy was wearing one as well. Amy had explained to Rose that the bracelets not only prevented self harm, but any violence. Rose had found out exactly how the first morning when she tried to brain one of the thugs with the cover to the toilet tank. Amy had soothed the blonde woman after the incident.   
“It’s not supposed to hurt, but I think Kovarian tweaked them somehow.” Rose had cried herself to sleep shortly after that. They had eked out their meager existence in the cell since. Waiting for the Doctor to come rescue them.   
  
  
Donna and Jack returned to their room. The Doctor and Rose were coming to get them in the morning. After all the things they had done in the resort, the pair were getting along much better. Jack and Donna had made a deal to travel with the Doctor for the next month, and then to be dropped off back home on earth a week after Rose had originally picked them up. After all, they just had to go to the Tyler property on the weekend if they wanted to go on another adventure. They happily returned to the TARDIS, and their friends.   
“So, time to pick up the munchkin?” Donna asked Rose, fixing the two of them a cup of tea. Rose was pushing around chips on a plate, eating one every so often.   
“We should…”   
“But?”   
“I just don’t think I’m ready Donna.” Donna looked at the younger woman. She could see that she was doing better, but understood the hesitation. She patted the other woman’s hand.   
“Well, why don’t we get the honeymooners than?” Rose had perked up at that.   
“I do miss having Amy to talk to. She is just a kick.” Donna smiled.   
“There’s the Rose I was looking for. I wondered what happened to the spunky glowing girl I found in her TARDIS.” The Doctor had taken them all over the place, shopping, dancing, and finding adventure no matter where they went. Finally, he went to pick up Amy and Rory. The pair cheerfully piled into the TARDIS, with a few pieces of luggage and an announcement. They were pregnant! They had promptly taken over their old room. The Doctor had given everybody the night, then taken them on a brand new adventure. They land on a space liner, and everyone is set to enjoy themselves. About four days into the vacation, the Doctor discovers a problem. He leaves Amy, Rory, Jack and Donna on the ship, trying to keep the passengers calm, and he and Rose go to the planet surface to talk to the man who controls the massive bank of fog around the planet.   
“Doctor, is that a-”   
“Fish? It’s a fish! A flying fish Rose!” She snaps a photo with her mobile.   
“neat.” The pair of them went to visit the man.   
  
“I’m not interested.”   
“But Mr. Sardick.”   
“I said no.” Rose and the Doctor left, and went back to the TARDIS.   
“I've got an idea, Rose.” He tossed them into the vortex, and they step out the same place, but very different looking.   
“Doctor?”   
“We have come to the past, Rose. Sardick’s past.” The pair scrambled around, hopping around in time, showing young Sardick that there was a lot of wonderful, beautiful things. They helped a very young Sardick save a sky-shark who had eaten half of the Doctor‘s sonic, and met the intriguing Abigail. She sang a song, calming the sky-shark, who had woken up and was stalking them.   
“Oh, Rose, her voice resonates with the crystal’s in the fog. It settles them into patterns, just like Sardick’s machine.”   
They return every Christmas, and have adventures with her. The next year, however, Sardick refuses, he wasn’t waking Abigail. He sends them away, and they Finally make it back to the proper time.   
“I still won't.”   
“You would let all those people die?”   
“Yes.” the Doctor left Rose there, trying to reason with the man. He returned to the ship to try a few things at that end. Finally, he returned to the planet surface, with only an hour to spare before the ship would crash. A brilliant idea crosses his mind, and he rushes into the TARDIS, phoning Rose as he goes. She gets the old man to come outside with her, and the Doctor comes up to the two of them.   
“Well, Kazran, now, I’ll show you to the future.”   
“I already know the future, you infuriating man. I will die, alone and afraid, just like everyone else! I could care less about the people on that ship. So come on Doctor. Show me the future!”   
“I already am.” The Doctor gestures behind him, where a 12 year old Kazran Sardick stands. The older Kazran stares at the boy, who stared back.   
“Father?” The boy finally mutters. Angry, the elder Sardick raises his hand to strike the boy. The boy cowers, and the older Kazran freezes. His hand drops, and a rush of memories fills him. He gathers the younger in his arms, and hugs him. He then rushed back into the house, followed closely by the Doctor. They get to the machine, but Kazran is horrified that the isomorphic controls no longer recognize him.   
“My father wouldn’t let anyone kind run this planet…” He muttered in despair as the Doctor fiddled around. “Do you know why I sent you and Rose away all those years ago Doctor? Abigail was sick when she went on the ice for her family. She knew it was hopeless, and she would die eventually. So she chose to be the collateral for her parents to get a loan from my father. The number on the front of her box was how many days she had left.” He walks across the room, opening a door on the far wall. Abigail’s box is there, with a glaring number one on the front.   
“I can fix this.” The Doctor said, messing with the remaining half of his screwdriver. “I can transmit a signal to the other half… but I need the right signal.” He gestured to Abigail. “Her voice is the only option we have.” Kazran sadly nodded, and tapped in the code to wake the girl. The box opens, and she stumbles out. Kazran explains what is happening.   
“Kazran, I can't think of any other way to spend my last day, except with you.” She cups the now old Kazran’s face in her hands, and kisses him. With a grin, she asks the Doctor what he needs her to do. They all go outside, and he sets up the transmit. Abigail begins her song, and the clouds align. Kazran and Abigail celebrate as the Doctor takes the younger Kazran back to his place in time. Rose finds their friends, who are disembarking the liner.   
“What are you lot wearing?” She goggles. Amy is wearing a very short police costume, and Rory was dressed like a centurion. Donna was wearing a dark purple toga, and Jack was wearing his trousers, with suspenders and belt, and boots. And that was it. The Doctor arrived just as all four were avoiding Rose’s eyes.   
“Um.. The liner lost our luggage.” Rory muttered, as the other three nodded. Rose arched an eyebrow.   
“Oh, Come on Rosie!” Jack said, then turned, and ran to the TARDIS. “Its fucking cold!” The rest of the crew followed the half naked man into the ship. Amy paused outside, staring at a wall.   
“What’s wrong Amy?” She snapped her head towards him, and hurriedly entered the ship.   
“Um, guys? You know how I thought I was pregnant?” A chorus of yeahs and the lot filled the room. Rory came over and took his wife’s hand, already knowing what was coming.   
“Well, according to the medbay on the liner, I was wrong.” She smiled sadly.   
“Amy, I’m sorry.” Rose said, reaching out to the woman. Amy shook her head, and Rory led her away, presumably to retreat to their room. The Doctor looked at Rose oddly.   
“What?”   
“Nothing.” The Doctor said, as he turned away, and set the coordinates for somewhere new. A month later, he dropped off all their friends, and Rose had decided to go home for a bit. He dropped her off a few years after the weekend that Alice had visited her grandparents. The next morning, a plane ticket had arrived for her, and she was off to Utah, for a new adventure with the Doctor. Rose had set off at once, kissing her parents, and her rapidly growing siblings. Her mother had asked her an odd question about Alice before she had hopped in the cab, but changed the subject as soon as Rose admitted that she was still on her ‘break’ from life, and hadn’t picked up Alice from her first weekend at Nana’s yet. She had waved to her mother as the cab left, still unsure as to why Jackie looked so torn.   



	8. Part Two: Chapter Three: Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets dark guys. Trigger Warning.

Rose watched screaming, fighting against Jack‘s arms, tears running down her face as the Doctor fell, the glow from the weapon still fading. The astronaut turned and walked away, back into the lake. Just seconds ago, he had been talking to her about going to Woodstock for his 1200th birthday. She had frowned and asked him where she had been for this.  
“Well, you were at home with the kids!” He had laughed, and kissed her on the cheek. She had smiled then, and taken another sip of wine. That was when Rory had spotted it.  
“What’s that?” he pointed out at the lake they were picnicking near.  
“It looks like a spaceman!” Donna exclaimed. Jack got to his feet.  
“It is. 1960’s era I believe.” His hand drifted to the holster at his hip. He frowned when he felt a banana instead of his gun.  
“Doctor!”  
“Oh, relax Jack. It’s on your desk back at the Hub.” the man had said, “Now,” he nodded towards Rose. “Don’t let her interfere.” Jack had wrapped arms like steel around the slight blonde woman, who wiggled and fought, trying to reach the man who was waltzing towards the space man without a care in the world. She had to watch as he was shot, started to regenerate, and then was shot six more times.  
  
Jack had to physically restrain her as the strange man came up to them, handing Rory a gas can, and giving them the Doctor’s final instructions. Amy and Donna gently comforted Rose, as Rory and Jack set the Doctor’s remains alight, and letting the small boat they had placed him in drift away from shore. They watched the pyre, until there was nothing left but ash, and then Jenny using her sonic device collected that ash, and sunk the boat. They all made their way back to town, and into a diner. They were all talking, with Jenny promising to fling the ashes into the vortex, when a familiar voice stopped them.  
“what are you lot doing here?” Rose was the first to turn, and she threw herself into his arms, sobbing. She then stepped back and slapped him with all her might.  
“How could you do that to me?” She sobbed, then ran out of the diner. Jack glanced at Rory, who just shrugged, and nodded, agreeing to explain the situation to the Doctor. Jack then chased after the blonde  
“What. What? WHAT?” He looked around at his friends. Amy was staring at him like she had seen a ghost. Rory looked uncomfortable. The chime on the door rang again.  
“Hello Sweetie!” the curly haired woman came strolling in and went straight to the Doctor. She leaned in, and kissed him smack on the lips. She was wearing a bright blue sundress, and had a holster strapped around her hips. She was wearing keds on her feet, with little tally marks all over them.

  
“River!” Donna gasped, staring at the woman. Amy stared at the Doctor, who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, River‘s arms still around his neck. Rose and Jack chose that moment to return.   
“I’m sorry, Doctor.” Rose was staring at the ground. She started to give a small smile, but froze at the scene in front of her.   
“Hi, I’m Jack Harkness!” He oofed when Donna backhanded him in the gut. Rose was staring in silence. River looked between Rose and the Doctor, and hastily dropped her arms and stepped away.   
“Hi, I’m River Song.” She offered her hand to Rose. Rose shook it, still staring blankly at the Doctor.   
“So, where are we at?” River swung back to the Doctor, whipping a notebook out of god knows where, and flipping it open. Tears came to Amy’s eyes, and she buried her face in Rory’s chest. River looked over at the Doctor, who just shook his head confused. Jack lay a hand on Rose’s shoulder as tears started streaming down her face again.   
“We just watched him die.” Donna’s voice was barely audible. River’s eyes widened, and she swung around to stare at the Doctor.   
“How old are you, Doctor?” Rose whispered, staring the man in the eyes.   
“951, why?” She started sobbing again. Jack pulled her into his chest with one arm, and reached out to hold Donna’s hand with the other. River groped back and slumped into a chair.   
“Oh, god.” She gasped out. She looked down at her notebook. “I just got back from the Byzantium…”   
“Okay, that’s it! Everyone to the TARDIS!” The Doctor demanded, leading the way out the door. Everyone trailed him, and they filed into the ship one by one. Donna led Rose down the hall, saying something about tea, while Rory took Amy to their room. River slumped into the jump seat, still a little shell shocked. Jack leaned against the console, giving the Doctor a run down. Jenny waited for a moment, then excused herself to have tea with her mother and Donna. She left the bag of ashes on the console. After Jack finished talking, the Doctor scanned the ashes.   
“That’s weird… There is no biological DNA in these…”   
“What?” River said from her seat. He scanned it again, and then perked up. Jack mentally compared the expression to the lighting of a light bulb. The Doctor then ran around the console for a bit, hitting buttons. The TARDIS lifted off into the vortex, and touched down seconds later.   
“You lot stay here. I’ll be back soon.” the Doctor grabbed the ashes, then ran out the door, sonicking it behind him. Jack and River tried to follow, only to be thwarted by the ship, who wouldn’t let them out. They sat in the console room, trading war stories back and forth. River was amazed to find out Jack was human, yet immortal. He explained what had happened to him, not knowing Donna was standing in the doorway behind him. Rose came up behind her.   
“Where’d he go?” She asked the pair in the jump seat chatting. They swung around. Jack’s face went white when he saw Donna standing there.   
“You’re an ass, Jack Harkness.” The brash redhead’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet. She turned and walked down the hallway, her stylish boots clicking on the metal walkways. Jack sat, staring at Rose, feeling a bit helpless. River gave him a nudge.   
“Well, follow her loverboy!” the woman said, flipping her corkscrew curls over her shoulder.   
“So, you’re his wife.” Rose said, as soon as Jack ran off down the hallway.   
“I am. Or, was… Amy’s reset seems to have upset the timelines. Mine is in flux at the moment.” She shrugged, and patted the seat next to her.   
“I’ve heard stories about you, you know. The Bad Wolf. Little Red, and the man who loves them both. There is more, but you’ll find out soon enough.” She smiled. Rose relaxed into the seat, extremely comfortable with this woman, and not sure why.   
“Tell me about how you met the Doctor.”   
“I can't, unfortunately. It hasn’t happened for him yet. I try to avoid the spoilers, sweetie.”   
“Then tell me about your last adventure with him.” River perked up, and began telling the story of the Byzantium, including the part where Rory had been erased from the universe. She carried on telling the story, and the pair wandered around the ship, finally ending up in the library with the pool. They found swimwear sitting out, and changed in the tiny rooms set aside for that purpose. The pair grabbed a couple of pool noodles, and jumped in, set to drift around in the bath warm water. It was there the Doctor found them hours later. He came stomping in, covered in dirt, and smelling sharply of smoke. Rose noticed his shoes were melted.   
“Console room. Ten minutes.” He stomped out, and the women rushed out, and into their clothes. By the time they made it into the console room, everyone was there.   
“Find a place to sit.” the Doctor said, as he sonicked the ceiling. Rose smirked as a large monitor lowered. It was big enough for everyone to see. The Doctor hit a button on the console, and a message began to play.   
  
“Greetings Doctor.” the familiar looking woman on screen was wearing an eye patch, and a dark skirt suit. “I have a proposition for you.” The camera panned around, and zoomed in on a blonde woman, very familiar to everyone. Her eyes were closed, and her long hair was tangled. The clothes she was wearing were a bit too large on her, like she hadn’t been eating. On one of her bare wrists was a clunky bracelet device.   
“Oh my god.” Amy’s voice was loud in the silence.   
“I have your darling Rose, Doctor. And you, my dear man, have been traveling with an imposter.” River stood, and moved away from Rose. Slowly, everyone did the same. Rose sat motionless, staring at her own image on the screen.   
“And Doctor, if you ever want to see her again.” The Doctor stared at Rose, and watched the odd timelines around her shift and turn. Now he knew what had been off about her.   
“I’m sorry Rose.” He raised the sonic, and Rose melts into a puddle of plastic. Amy screamed and promptly fainted, and everyone’s eyes jerked to her, completely missing the fleeting image as the camera panned back to Kovarian.   
“Doctor… You’ll soon learn I have something else important to you.” a cruel laugh. “You will hear from me quite soon about what I want.” The message cut out as Rory scooped up his wife, and carried her off to the medbay. The group spent the rest of the day squabbling, trying to come up with a plan of what to do.   
“Feeling better?” the Doctor asked, reading some Gallifreyan on the monitor she was hooked to. A brief frown wrinkles his forehead, and he switches off the monitor.   
“Much, thanks Doctor. Can I go now?” She asked, sitting up.   
“What? Oh. Yeah. Go find your husband.” She smiled, hopped off the bed, and ran out of the medbay, brushing past River.   
“You are a liar, Doctor.” The woman said, leaning against the counter. The Doctor pointed his sonic at the door, making it impossible to overhear the conversation.   
“How so, River?”   
“I can feel the timelines shifting Doctor.” She smiled sadly. “And no matter what, just remember that I, River Song, loved you.” He frowned at her, reaching out a hand. She shied away. “Go save them.” She left the room, and her heard her activate her vortex manipulator. He hung his head, a little ashamed. She was right, the timelines were shifting. He had already seen the path where they married disappearing from his future. He let out a heavy sigh, and went to find the rest of the crew.   
  
  
Rose awoke, a scream on her lips. She pulled off the sensors taped to her skin, and ripped the IV line out. She leapt to her feet, and froze when she recognized the gorillas at the door, flanking the creepy woman.   
“You!”   
“Oh, the Wolf awakens. Your precious Doctor finally realized that we replaced you.” the woman let out an evil laugh. “he hasn’t quite caught on in Amy’s case though.” She gestured at a glass wall, and a curtain moved away from the other side. Rose rushed over, and saw Amy lying in a shallow capsule like bed. The redhead was pale, and her hair was almost at hip length. Rose’s eyes traveled down her friend, and noticed a large difference. Amy was heavily pregnant. At least 8 months by the look of it. Rose wracked her brain for any clues as to what happened. Slowly they came back. She had been at the hospital. She saw Amy, pregnant. The chair, and the copy.   
“How long have we been asleep?”   
“Oh, we drugged you somewhere around the fourth day we held you. The flesh copy cannot function while you're aware. So, we put you both out, and monitored you. Amy is due any day now, we believe. You’ve been here for almost 4 months.” Rose’s mind flashed back to the adventures post hospital.   
“None of it was real?”   
“Oh, it was real sweetheart. You just were not actually there. Now,” She gestured at the gorillas, who lifted up the capsule bed, and left the room with it. They returned with a military cot and blankets. This they set against the wall, and then they flanked the woman again. “Since you're awake, we will do our best to make you comfortable for the moment. I do have another video to send the Doctor though. You should be instrumental in that.” The woman smirked at Rose, who leaned against the window, too weak to do anything at the moment. She finally moved, dragging the cot over to the wall. She lay down, facing her sleeping friend, and wrapped the blanket around herself.   
“I’ll think of something, Amy. By the time he gets here to save us, I’ll have us free. Us and your baby.” She pressed her hand to the glass, near Amy’s stomach. She jumped as a tickle of something pressed against her mind. Cautiously, she pressed her hand against the glass again. The tickle came again. Rose explored the tickle, and realized that it was coming from the far side. From the baby to be exact.   
“Oh, you wonderful thing.” Rose whispered, as her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.   
  
The Doctor watched, horrified at the latest message. Rose, or what looked like Rose, was being tortured on screen. She was being held down by one man, while another did, things to her. Bad things. The man moved over Rose, looming over her from between her legs. The image was replaced right as the man started to lower himself. Kovarian stood there, smirking.   
“Now, that was not your precious Rose, Doctor, but a flesh copy that was being driven by an employee. She won't particularly enjoy what happens to the copy, but I knew you would.” the woman let out a cackle to rival any fairy tale witch’s.   
  
Amy was present for the next video. As was the rest of the group. They had just returned from a pirate ship where a Siren had been stealing the crew. It had turned out to be an automated doctor on a spaceship that had been trapped in the same dimensional space as the pirate ship was. Amy had listened to the Doctor babble, but she really didn’t understand what he was trying to explain. She had just stopped the Doctor to tell him she kept hearing Rose’s voice, and seeing her face, with tears filling her eyes when the monitor clicked on.   
The video opened on Rose sitting on a cell floor, hands pressed against a glass wall, begging someone to breathe. Amy sat heavily on the jump seat, her chest a little tight as she watched her friend. They watched as the blonde screamed at whoever was on the far side of the wall, begging them to breathe, swearing she would get them out. Finally, she slumped against the glass.   
“Thank god.” her whisper echoed in the console room. Amy’s chest started feeling tighter, and she absently rubbed it, trying to catch her breath. She glanced around, noticing Jack staring at her. She gave a weak smile, and looked back to the monitor. The camera was panning closer to Rose’s back, as the blonde stood, pressing her hands against the glass.   
“You're going to be okay. I promise. I’ll get you out.” The camera came right to Rose’s shoulder, and began panning down, revealing the dainty bare feet of a pale woman. The toes were painted a cheery yellow. The camera panned up the nightgown covered legs, and over the belly, swollen with child. The woman’s hands were crossed on her chest, where an IV ran out of one wrist. A strange sad tune was heard as gloved hands appeared holding a breathing tube. The camera followed the hands up. Amy’s chest began to burn quite badly, and she was gasping for air, as the camera revealed her own face. The Amy on the video suddenly opened her eyes, and screamed. The Amy in the TARDIS felt her heart stop, and then dissolved into a puddle, splashing Rory, Jenny and Donna.   
“What the bloody fucking fuck!” Jenny exclaimed as she jumped away, freaking out at watching the girl dissolve.   
“Doctor.” the now familiar drawl of Kovarian echoed in the room. “If you ever want to see your precious Bad Wolf, or the Girl Who Waited again, I suggest you bring her time child to me. Otherwise, I may be forced to take theirs.” The screen flashed Amy’s face again.   
“Time child?” Jenny asked, walking over to her father. “who does she mean?”   
“You, maybe.” Jack said from the far side of the room.   
“No. It can't be Jenny. She said child.” Donna said, still trying to wipe off bits of the dissolved copy off her jeans.   
“Oh God.” Rory finally made a sound. He was staring at his hands, where the dissolved liquid still clung. A harsh sob left him. “All this time… My wife.” Jack went to the younger man, and took his hands.   
“Rory, it will be okay. The Doctor will get her back. He will get all of them back.” He pulls the other man to his feet, leading him down the hall to clean up.   
“Dad?” Jenny queries, staring at the man in question. “Who’d she mean?” He silently walked to the console, and started hitting switches and twisting knobs. The engine shrieks to life, and Jenny flinches. In all the trips she has taken in her TARDIS, as well as the last few weeks in this one, she has never heard the sentient ship sound so awful.   
“Doctor?” Donna finally prompts again, petting the console, trying unconsciously to soothe the ship.   
  
“She wants Alice. She wants Rose’s daughter.”


	9. Part Three: Chapter One: Seperated and Imprisoned

Part Three

Rose and Amy were once again in the same cell. Amy had been horrified to learn just how close her due date was when she awoke. She was well into the nesting instincts of her pregnancy and kept rearranging the blankets and the few things they were allowed. Rose would help the other woman a bit, and was waiting for any signs of labor. She had an escape plan, and was nearly ready to put it through, but it would only work if Amy hadn’t gone into actual labor. The entire plan was put on hold one morning though.

“You two may make it out of here alive after all.” Kovarian laughed from the doorway, flanked by a pair of thugs as usual.

“What are you talking about?” Amy asked from her supine position on one of the cots.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you dears? I offered the Doctor a trade.”

“As if I’d let him trade himself for me.” Rose growled.

“I don’t want him silly girl.” She cackled. “No, he just retrieved my prize. From your mother of all people.” She laughed again as Rose came to her feet, flying at the woman in a rage.

“You cant have her! You aint touching my daughter!” Kovarian scoffed as one of the thugs punched Rose, knocking her off her feet.

“My dear girl, you think he cares about that girl? The child that never should have been? She is no flesh and blood of his. She is just the leavings of a half human thing, and a broken woman that had a facsimile of life breathed into it. Ha. Your blood may have woken her, but she is nothing more than a throw away thing. Even to him.” She spun and left the cell, leaving a weeping Rose on the floor, and a struggling Amy to comfort her. The next morning, Kovarian moved Rose again. Shortly after the women had been fed, they both noticed something off. The room was swimming a bit. Rose tried to focus her eyes, and discovered that the walls were dancing. Amy reported the same symptoms.

“Rose, is this gonna hurt my baby?”

“I don’t know Amy. I really hope not.” Rose helped the woman over to her cot, and then collapsed onto he own.

“What do you think is causing it?”

“Something in the food, or maybe they are pumping it in.” A hatch on the door slid open. Kovarian appeared.

“Oh, your just too smart for your own good, Rosie.”

“Don’ call me tha’” The girl’s cockney accent was taking over her speech as she started to lose consciousness.

“Oh, but Rosie. Your mine. And I’ll do whatever I like.” She smirked, and Rose’s eyes closed, and she passed out.

“Amy!” Rose sat up violently, and fell off the narrow bunk. She looked around, and realized that she was no longer in the same cell. She was alone in this one. She got to her feet and realized that she had been stripped of her clothing, and was nude. She cautiously explored the room, finding a small bathroom behind a half curtain, and a camera above the door. She also found a small flip down table at the foot of the bed. She tried the door, even though she knew it was locked. She sighed and retreated to the cot, flipping the table down. The room was situated so that she could see the door from the bed if she sat on the end. She put her elbows on the table, and her chin in her hand.

“Well, Rose old girl, how are we getting out of this one?” She sat like that for awhile before she finally fell asleep.

_ She walked the halls of Torchwood in silence. She had only been working her for a short time, and it seemed that everyone still considered her to be a nepotistic nightmare. She huffed, and crossed her arms. Her estate girl cockney wasn’t helping things. Pete wouldn’t have let her interview if she wasn’t suited to working here. After all, she knew quite a bit about off world species. Quite a bit about on world ones too. She was working closely with a girl named Meg, who was seeing one of the guys down in security. Meg was coldly polite to Rose, and constantly shoved the shit work onto her, and stealing her ideas for improvements around the facility. Rose just grinned and took it, because she didn’t know what else to do. She couldn’t complain to Pete, that would make the situation worse! So, she toiled along. Finally, one day, her supervisor and her were working on something sans Meg, who had gone down for lunch with her boyfriend. Rose mentioned the mechanics of one of her recent ideas while they were mucking about in files looking for something. _

_ “What did you say, Rose?” She repeated the idea to her boss. _

_ “My lord. You’re the one coming up with the changes, aren’t you?” _

_ “Ma’am?” _

_ “All those ideas for restructuring Meg has been bring me, they are actually your ideas, are they not.” Rose squirmed, not really wanting to say yes, because who knew how Meg would treat her if Rose admitted to it. _

_ “I thought so. That dumb chav couldn’t come up with a good idea if a Infovore downloaded into her.” The older woman snarked, and led Rose from the file room. She sent the girl on her way, and the next morning, Meg had been replaced by a cheerful bloke. His name was Samual, but he ‘prefer Sammy, thank ya, me mums the only one to call me Samual, and Sam sounds like Spam.’ Rose liked him immediately, and though she was still morning the loss of the Doctor, she knew things would be getting better. _

_ A few weeks later, she discovered just what had happened to Meg. She had been working late in the file room, when someone came in behind her. _

_ “I’ll just be a moment.” The next thing she knew, she was flat on her back, and a man was straddling her waist, holding her down as another set of hands was undoing Rose’s pants. The blonde girl fought with every bit of energy she had, but the pair still managed to get her pants and knickers down. At that moment, Sammy came strolling in. He froze horrified. _

_ “Sammy, get help!” The man swung around and ran down the hall. _

_ “Damnit! After him Meggy!” Rose caught a glimpse of her former work partner as the woman ran down the hall. The man shifted his weight on Rose, moving between her legs. She was still twisting, and fighting and screaming, making his attempts difficult. The door swung back open, and there was a loud crackle. The man fell over, pinning one of Rose’s legs under his twitching body. Sammy stood there, holding out one of the Mega tasers. Rose shoved the twitching attacker off of her, and quickly pulled on her clothing. _

_ “Thanks Sammy.” _

_ “God Rose, they was gonna.” _

_ “I know Sammy.” She gave the man a kick, then reached over and took the taser from Sammy’s hand. _

_ “You know these could bring down a Starwhale, right?” _

_ “Uh, yeah.” He scuffed his foot as he hit the panic button by the door. “It was the first weapon I could find.” _

_ “What happened to Meg?” _

_ “Oh, well, she tried to use her feminine wiles on me. Was quite put out when I didn’t take the bait. Ecspecially when I told her I preferred robust redheads with impressive packages to bottle blonde floozies. I ended up hitting her over the head with the taser.” _

_ “Sammy, sometimes you remind me of my friend Jack.” _

_ “Stunningly handsome, witty, and with better fashion sense than you?” _

_ “Well, was handsome and witty, but his fashion sense ran to world war two era military dress. He was an interesting man, Jack.” _

_ “Sounds yummy. When do I meet him?” They were interrupted by security entering, one of them poking Meg with a rifle, forcing her to walk in front of him. It only took them a moment to explain the situation, and for security to discover that Meg had been fired, and failed to return her keycard. Meg and her boyfriend were taken to the depths of the facility, and locked in cells, alongside other threats. Rose’s work life became much more pleasant after the incident. _

Rose woke from the dream, a dull ache in her chest. She quite missed Sammy. He had died after Rose and him were promoted, and sent to deal with a pocket of Weevils that had been acting up just outside the Cardiff in Pete’s World. Rose absently rubbed her chest, and glanced down. A full tray, and cutlery was laying on the table. The fork had been under her, poking her in the breastbone. She sighed, and dug into what may be the only meal she had for a time. She grimaced at the cold, institutional flavors. This was worse than the school lunches she had eaten as a kid. Rose finished the bland rice and veg dish, and then started on what she assumed was protein.

“Ugh, this is as bad as the time the Doctor made me eat that Jeep celebration bread. Wish he’d told me that they make it out of crushed pumice that had been soaked in vinegar, amphibian blood and rye before I put the stuff in my mouth.” She snorted at the memory. She finished the food, and carried her tray into the bath area to clean them. She had no soap, or rags, but the dishes came clean quite easily. She ran her hands under the water, and rinsed her face. She sniffed her hands once they dried. A faintly chemical smell emanated from them.

‘Must be some sort of cleanser in the water.’ She thought. She went back to the cot, and stared at the door for a bit. She finally got up, and showered for lack of a better thing to do. As she bathed, she noticed something odd. She had almost no body hair. There was a neat triangle between her legs, and that was it. Everywhere else was smooth. She turned her forearm over and stared.

‘Where are the scars?’ She gasped, and stomped out of the shower, dripping wet.

“What the hell did you people do to me?” She shouted, flipping the bird at the camera. A hatch in the door slid open.

“Just cleaned you up.” Kovarian sneered. “You primitive people. Ugh. Wearing flaws, and flaunting hair. Disgusting.”

“Primitive am I?” Rose hissed, tossing her hair, sending rivulets running down her body. She reared back and spat at the woman, with perfect aim. The saliva hit the woman’s face, just below the eye patch. She grimaced and wiped it away with a handkerchief she produced from somewhere.

“You will regret that girl.” Kovarian slammed the panel shut. Rose retreated back to the bathroom, standing under the shower spray. She stood there for awhile, contemplating her situation, and wondering how she was to get out of it, when a change caught her attention. The water flowing down on her had lost the chemical scent of before, and now smelt of old books, cool metal, and heat. Rose gasped, and accidentally swallowed some of the water. She shut it off, and retreated back to the cot, not caring if it got damp. The cell was kept at a comfortable temperature, even in her nude state. She lay down, and waited for whatever they were dosing her with to kick in.

_ Rose lay on a blanket in the greenhouse, watching David run around the small pond that their baby TARDIS was growing in. It was almost the size of a car, and David was certain that the chameleon circuit would be up and running soon. Rose smiled as she watched the frenetic man run around. He finally slumped onto the blanket next to her, panting. _

_ “I keep forgetting I don’t have respiratory bypass any longer.” He ran a hand through his hair. Rose rolled over onto her back, keeping her face towards him. He reached over and clasped her hand. She gave him a small grin. _

_ “We’ve been home for three months, Doctor, and Donna did say it would take time.” She sat up. He propped himself up on his elbows, and looked at her. _

_ “Well, it needs to go faster. There is nothing to do here, Rose. And your mother keeps giving me that look.” _

_ “What look?” _

_ “Her, I know what you are up to mister, look. The same one she uses on Tony.” Rose had burst into laughter at that one. Once she calmed down, she had scooched closer to David. _

_ “I can think of a way to occupy our time, Doctor.” and with that, she leaned over, capturing his lips with hers. She only led the kiss for a moment, before David took over, leaning into her, arms wrapping around her waist, and pressing her down into the blanket with his body. His hands were rubbing circles on her back, as she ran hers through his hair. It wasn’t long before his hands were moving, caressing, and she was unbuttoning his shirt. They ended up making love, right there in the greenhouse, for the first time. _


	10. Part Three: Chapter Two: Torture and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Non Graphic depictions and references to rape. Please be aware, do not read if it is going to trigger you and message me for a general run down of the chapter.

_ _ Rose awoke, body on fire. Her blood was humming in her veins, and even the touch of her skin against the cot and blanket was erotic. She sat up, trying to ignore the desire pooling between her legs. She stood, and wobbled over to the bathroom, wetness clinging to her thighs. She was panting with the effort of walking, as every step sent a new wave of pleasure to her brain. She checked herself for needle marks, and stumbled back to the cot. She collapsed back, and whimpered. Need was coursing through her veins. Just as acute and real as when David would touch her. What could be causing this? She turned her head as the door clicked open. One of the thugs came in, dressed in nothing but a pair of briefs. Kovarian stood in the doorway behind him. Rose realized what was causing the problem, and what the bitch‘s plan was.

“Drugged me…” she whispered, trying to wrap her brain around the fact that this man would be climbing on top of her soon, and she would have no say in it.

“Ah, she can speak. Yes, I did. I told you. I put a very efficacious aphrodisiac in your water. It works quite well on humans from your time period. Causes quite a bit of physical discomfort in females though, as well as partial paralysis. The only way to make it stop is to flood the brain with dopamine.” Rose stared at the woman through half lidded eyes, unsure of what her plan was.

“The best way to flood the brain with dopamine, Rose,” The woman continued, turning towards the underdressed thug. “is sex.” She gave her trademark cruel grin, and nudged the man forward. “I’ve made a copy, especially for you. He is especially well endowed. And his species is compatible with humans.” Rose watched as he approached her, unable to muster the strength to move away. Kovarian shut the door, and opened the hatch.

“And it’s a good thing you heal so quickly, my dear girl. Because though your species are compatible, your probably not going to enjoy this much.” The man turned away from Rose, dropping his briefs. He turned back towards her. She let out a small squeak of fear. Kovarian wasn’t kidding. Their bodies would fit together, but he was equipped with a 16 inch long member, with a ring of short bone like barbs around the head. Further down the shaft were more bony ridges. As he moved closer to her, she realized that there was actual bone beneath the skin.

‘This is not going to feel good.’ The thought hit her mind as he shoved her legs apart, and moved to lay on top of her.

Amy was pacing around the new cell she was in. One wall was glass, like the one she had woken up in the first time, but she was overlooking a hanger of some kind. The cell had a comfortable bed, and plenty of cushions to use when her burgeoning belly made her uncomfortable. Whoever this Kovarian woman was, she did not seem to have the same disdain for Amy as she had for Rose. The room was luxurious compared to what she had shared with the blonde. A comfortable chair, and a few baby books from her time sat on small table. There was also a full ensuite, and a well stocked wardrobe for her use. Amy winced as the sound of a distant female scream reached her ears. It had been nine days since she had been moved here, and if her math was right, she was due in another month. Every day at the same time, she heard the woman scream. That, and the three meals she was served a day, helped her keep track of her captivity. She prayed for the screaming woman, whoever she was. The thought that it might be Rose had crossed her mind, but Amy didn’t want to consider it. Rose was fine. She had to be. If she wasn’t, there was no telling what the Doctor would do when he found them. She drifted over to her chair, and picked up one of the books. This one was a collection of names, and their meanings and history. She flipped it to the girl section. One of the doctors that the guards brought in every day had let it slip the night before. Amy doubted she would see the woman again, but was thankful to know that she was having a daughter. She rubbed a hand on her belly.

“Daddy is coming little one. And he will take us home. The Doctor will be here too, but we must let him focus on saving Rose. She is everything to him.” Amy talked to her bump. She hummed a song under her breath, fighting tears as she waited for her boys to come save her.

  
  


“Daddy!” Alice shrieked, and ran into the Doctor’s arms. He gave the girl a hug, spinning around with her in his arms. She wriggled down, grabbed her bag, and ran into the TARDIS, probably to search for Rose. The Doctor sonicked the door behind her, ensuring no one would come out while he talked to Pete and Jackie.

“Where is Rose, Doctor?” He avoided her eyes.

“Still at the hospital. It’s been almost a year for us… And I didn’t want Alice to notice any aging, so I decided it was safer to come retrieve her now.” He gestured at the TARDIS. “I’m actually alone at the moment, and I probably should get back in there. No telling what kind of trouble she can get up to in there.” He grinned, and turned to leave.

“I know your lying. I always know.” Jackie’s voice was quiet, and he looked back at her, guilt evident on his face. “Whatever is happening, Doctor, just bring my girls back safe, okay?” He nodded at the blonde woman, and stepped back into the TARDIS. Alice ran up to him as he shut the doors.

“Where is mummy?”

“Missing.”

“Well, find her!”

“I will. I just needed your help!” the Doctor patted the girl’s blond curls. She grinned up at him. He waved a hand at the console. “Well. Lets go!”

Jack and Rory were in the library, arguing. They had been fighting ever since the Doctor had said they were picking Alice up. Donna had given up trying to intervene hours before, and retreated to the media room.

“Rose wouldn’t want us to just hand over her daughter!” Jack was inches from Rory, hands clenched into fists.

“She barely knows the girl! Besides, didn’t the Doctor say she was some kind of biological meta-crisis? She is barely human!”

“She is a child! A kid. A little girl! She doesn’t even remember being a TARDIS!”

“That ‘kid’ would forget all of us within a few years if we hand her over! Rose and Amy won't! I want my wife back!” Donna came in, having heard the Doctor and Alice come in.

“Stop your arguing! She’s back. She shouldn’t have to hear you two fight over her. Save it til she’s asleep.” The redhead huffed, and glared at the two men. They reluctantly separated, Jack slumping into one of the chairs, and Rory retreating to his bedroom. Donna moved over, and lay a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

“I know your worried, but I’m sure he will do the right thing.” Donna said, then leaned down and kissed his cheek. The vacation had done wonders for their relationship. His explanation of the way he had learned of his immortality, as well as the chats, and thought sharing therapy, had gone along way towards building a proper relationship between the two. Jack had explained why he had been reluctant to tell her about their ‘way out’ and she had insisted that, no matter what, she couldn’t ask him to just kill himself to get the rings off.

“Auntie Donna!” She was knocked into Jack’s lap by a flying bundle of blue and yellow.

“Well, hello darling!” She responded, squeezing the girl into the chair with them. The child snuggled in, and sighed.

“Mummy’s not here.”

“I know, sweetheart. We have to go find her.”

“That’s what Daddy said. He said I had to help him.”

“Alice!” All three people in the chair froze at the Doctor’s voice. He was standing in the doorway. Donna studied the man for a moment. There were dark circles under his eyes, as if he had stopped sleeping entirely. His skin was greasy, as was his hair, which was getting so long that the normal flop had turned into a wave. Donna had never seen him look this bad, not even on the day she met him. Course she had been more preoccupied with her wedding, but really. Alice slowly climbed off her lap, and stood in front of the chair.

“Yes Daddy?”

“I told you to stay in the console room.”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Why are you in here than?”

“I just wanted to see Auntie Donna and Uncle Jack!” She stomped her little foot, and the doctor frowned.

“I told you I would bring them too you, now go back to the console room. The TARDIS needs you there to help find your mummy.” He gestured, and the child ran out, and down the hall. Donna climbed to her feet.

“What was that all about?” She asked, as Jack stood up behind her. The Doctor came further into the room.

“I cant tell you.”

“Come on Doc, you know you can trust us.”

“I really cant tell you.” He moved to leave, and Donna caught his arm.

“Please, Doctor, we care about them too.”

“The timelines are shifting. Have been since I picked up Amy and Rory from their wedding. Things are changing, and I don’t know why, or how. All I know is, my future is changing. Notice anything missing?”

“No?”

“River. She was there when I picked everyone up in Utah. Where is she now?”

“Who is River?”

“Exactly.” He moved away again, and Jack stopped him this time.

“Please tell me you aren’t going to hand that little girl over.” His eyes were pleading with his oldest friend.

“Oh Jack. I can’t.” Jack’s face turned murderous, and he slugged the Doctor, right in the nose. The time lord lay on the floor, looking up at his friends, who just left the room without speaking. The Doctor got to his feet, and gingerly touched his nose. It was already swelling, and he was bleeding a bit.

“God dammit Jack. I have a plan you know.” He shouted at their retreating backs. The only response he got was a slammed door. He shook his head sadly, and headed back to the console room.

  
  


River woke up in a strange place. This was not her cell in Stormcage. She turned over, and gasped. She was not alone in her bed. She sat up, and crept from the bed, glad to find she was wearing a rather heavy nightgown. She slipped out of the bedroom, and followed the hall to find a bathroom. She found one, and took care of business. She was washing her hands, when she glanced into the mirror. The reflection staring back startled her. Gone was the corkscrew curls, replaced with long wavy hair. It was light auburn and her skin was rather pale. She no longer looked to be in her late thirties, but appeared to be around 25. She brought a hand up, and touched her cheek in amazement. It finally hit her. She looked like Amy. Quite a bit like her mother in fact. River started searching her time sense, and found the link. She had never regenerated, ever, but the ability was still there. She was still missing a few though. She was still staring into the mirror when a knock sounded on the door.

“Mummy! I have to go potty!” She turned and opened the door, revealing a little boy, about 4 years old.

“Who are you?” slipped from her mouth.

“What? Mum, you know I’m Jamie.” The boy huffed, then shoved her towards the door. “Gosh.” He shut the door in her face, and she went back down the hall. There were stairs at the end, and she went down them. She looked into a few rooms, discovering a dining, and living area, and finally a study. She scanned the shelves, and spotted what she was looking for. She sat on the floor, and pulled a large album marked ‘wedding’ off the shelf. She flipped through it, seeing herself in a dress, marrying a very familiar man.

“Dave?” She whispered, running a finger over the groom’s face. It was one of the men from the Library adventure. She took a shaky breath, and thought back. The memory had changed. No longer was she the one to save everyone. It was a young woman that had been with them. She vaguely remembered the name Wendy, and tried to remember what happened to Wendy.

“She took my place!” As she thought more about it, the memories were rushing in faster and faster. The library team had been made up of her family and friends. Mr. Lux had allowed her to construct her own team. She only took people the Doctor would not recognize, meaning she left Rose, Jenny, Jack and of course Donna off her list. She couldn’t very well have Donna meet herself. Alice had even been with her. They had managed to save everyone, and get them out of the Library. And Wendy had taken River’s place, knocking the Doctor out, and using her brain to back up the computer systems. And instead of dying… River stared down at the album, struggling to remember. She huffed, and shut the album. It was a blank after that, up until the old Doctor and Donna had left, and her Doctor arrived. She got off the floor and brushed off her rear. She went to the kitchen, and began making coffee. Once she started the memories going, she soon remembered her new life. She smiled when the little boy came in and crawled into a chair. She set down a bowl of cereal in front of him and dropped a kiss on his head.

“I love you little one.”

“Aw, mum!” He groaned, and dug into his meal.

Amy awoke, in fear. Her memories were… shifting. It was like when she had reset everything. There were suddenly two different sets of memories. The originals, with crazy Mels, and all the trouble they got up to, and another, with a different Melody, who came to visit her cousin Rory every summer along with her little brother Anthony, and who became Amy’s dearest friend. She rubbed her temples as the new memories shoved the old to the furthest corner of her mind. She could see herself growing up alongside this new Melody, who had titan hair, and pale skin. She could also remember writing her during the school year, and the odd, adventure filled letters she received in return, talking all about the adventures she was having with the Doctor. Amy remembered writing back with her own, made up stories. Sadly, Melody had been unable to make Amy’s wedding, as she was away at school. Amy shook her head, and got up to pace. She was feeling unusually restless these days, and was irritated about it. It was as she moved that she noticed the cramping. Low in her back. She pressed her fingertips into her back, arching to try to relieve it. As she finished stretching, she felt an odd gush. She looked down at the floor to see herself surrounded by a puddle of water.

“Fuck.” the redhead moved to the ensuite, and stripped, using a damp cloth to clean up a little. She changed into a loose gown, wisely avoiding knickers, and went to her door. She knocked for a moment, and finally the hatch slid open. A gruff looking man was looking at her.

“What?”

“I hate to be a bother,” Amy began, fighting the pain of a contraction to get the words out, ‘but, ah, I, um, ow ow ow, seem to be, fuck this hurts, going into labor.” She leaned her head against the door as he slammed the hatch shut. She heard a radio crackle through the door, and nearly fell when it was opened. A young woman with dark hair caught her, and eased her into a wheelchair.

“It’s too early.” Amy cried out, tears rushing to her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to give birth here, a captive, far from her husband. The woman looked at Amy with sympathetic eyes.

“It is going to be okay. My name is Lorna. I’m one of the medical personnel. I also happen to be a multi-species trained midwife.”

“Multi-species?”

“Yes, mum. Human, Silurian, Judoon, Faeling, Dulcian, Peladonian… essentially most humanoid species that give live birth. As well as a few mammals.” She gave Amy a small smile, and Amy managed to let out a small laugh. The other woman pushed the chair through a very bleak hall, and through a set of doors. Amy looked around at a rather sophisticated medical center.

“What is this place?” She whispered.

“Demon’s Run. It’s a base.” Lorna answered, “Run by the Clerics of the Church.”

“What does the Church want with the Doctor.”

“Not sure, honestly. I joined because I knew it was the only way to meet the Doctor again.” She helped Amy onto a bed, and started the exam.

“Again?”

“You seem to be at 2 centimeters already, that’s good. Oh, when I was a girl, I met the Doctor and his daughters, and their friend. They came to my planet. My friend and I were playing in the woods when a huge lizard thing came after us. The Doctor appeared from nowhere, brandishing his sword, and the younger girl grabbed my hand and told me to run. We ran, and were joined by the other sister and her friend. We made it to my village, and the Doctor defeated the lizard. He came to pick up the girls, and left our planet. His name means mighty warrior in our land.” Amy listened to the woman’s story, panting her way through the contractions. She spent her time thinking about names, and hoping that her boys would somehow find her before the baby came.


	11. Part Three: Chapter Three: Preperations

Rose lay under the man again. Kovarian had decided to just leave him in the cell with Rose. Once he finished using her, he would get up and stand in the corner. Until she showered, or drank water again. Then, he woke up, and she was subjected to the particular torture Kovarian had chosen for her. Rose had started to retreat into her own mind whenever she gave in and finally bathed, or took a drink. She created a haven in her head, and would spend the hours there, laying on white beaches, with crystal clear water, purple skies, and TARDIS blue clouds. She knew her body was taking a lot of damage, but was beyond caring. She would stay here and take whatever they had to throw at her forever. As long as Alice was safe. She felt the copy get off of her, and she pulled herself back to consciousness. The door was open, and the copy was being removed. Kovarian stood there with the other thug.

“Rose. I just thought you should know that Amy is in labor. And once she gives birth, I will be holding onto that baby until the Doctor brings me your daughter.”

“Why do you want Alice?”

“Part Time Lord? She can take whatever we want to do to her, and heal.” The woman had that cruel smirk on her face again. Rose struggled to sit up, and realized that she was covered in blood. She stared down at her lap, and then looked at Kovarian. “Well, I’ll leave you to think on things. Oh, and another thing, he will no longer be helping you. You don’t seem to be responding the way I want you to. You will be left to suffer alone.” She slammed the cell door, and Rose was left alone.

  
  


Amy watched them take her daughter from their cell once again. She was only allowed to see her baby at feeding time. She let a few tears fall as she was escorted to the medical bay. Lorna helped her settle onto a bed, and commenced to checking her over. Amy sat up, and watched Lorna run the samples.

“You are doing great, Amy.”

“How is Melody? They never tell me what her scans say.”

“She’s a normal, healthy baby. For your species. I’ve vaccinated her with all the normal ones for the section of the universe we are in.” She finished her notes, and flipped the folder closed. She turned back to Amy, and handed her something from her pocket.

“Here, I made this for you.” Amy looked down at the green fabric with gold embroidery.

“Um… Thank you. What is it?”

“Oh! It’s a prayer leaf. I embroidered your daughter’s name on it in my language.”

“Thank you.” Amy stood, and hugged the other woman. She tucked the prayer leaf into her robe pocket, and went back to her cell, the guards close on her heels.

Rose lay on her cot, writhing. The chemical in her blood was causing a fever, and her overheated, extremely aroused body was in agony. The burn of the aphrodisiac, and the fever were forcing her to drink more water, putting more of the drug into her system. Tears were running down her face as she pushed herself out of the bed. She dragged her body over to the door, and pressed her hand against it, too weak to even knock.

“please…” the whisper escaped her lips, and her tears flowed faster. She was so ashamed. She was still injured from the treatment of the copy before, even with the regular medications she could taste in her food. She leaned into the door, pressing as much skin against the relief of the cool metal as possible.

“Please…” She moaned, and closed her eyes, praying for her Doctor. It had only been a week since the forced sex stopped, and she was starting to hope Kovarian would send the man back. As bad as the damage from the copy, this agony was worse. Tears slid down her fevered face, and she passed out.

The Doctor felt the timelines shift, and froze. He closed his eyes and focused as River’s timeline moved, and changed. He focused harder and watched their marriage disappear. He gasped as a memory of her wedding surfaced. It was shortly after the library. She married a man named Davison. And settled in the… 54th century. He could see himself escorting a young River… no. Melody. Escorting her around space and time, along with a little boy that had Rory’s nose. He shook his head hard, and ran down the hall.

“Rory!”

“Doctor?”

“Who is Melody? Why was she around when you were a kid?” The man sniffled, and looked at the jumpy suspender clad man.

“She was my cousin. Her and her brother Anthony used to visit every summer. She is Amy’s best friend. Last I knew, she was off, finishing school, and Anthony was out of country and neither of them could make the wedding.” He shrugged, and leaned towards the wall. The Doctor nodded shortly, and ran down the hall to Jack and Donna’s room. He threw the door open, and promptly screamed and slammed it. He ran back to the console room, and set coordinates. He went and retrieved Alice from the media room, and they left the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind them. They skipped down a path, and knocked on a familiar door.

“Was that the?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Should we stop?”

“Nah, he screamed and ran away.”

“You sure?”

“If you stop now, pretty boy, I’ll kick your ass!” Donna growled at her husband, shifting her position underneath him. He gave an answering growl, and leaned down to kiss her as he moved on top of her.

  
  


The Doctor returned to the TARDIS, and set new coordinates. He carried Alice out the door, and up a short walk to a door. A door that was painted TARDIS blue. He knocked, and the door opened.

“Hi.”

“Hello. Is your mummy here?” The doctor was looking down at a bespectacled boy, with black hair, and bright blue eyes. He smiled down at the child, as the boy ran back into the house, shouting for his mother.

“Mummy! The funny man is back!”

“Is he?” A familiar voice came from somewhere in the house. Footsteps came closer, as the Doctor looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

“Hello, Uncle.” the woman’s voice said, and his eyes were jerked towards her.

“River?”

“Come now, you know who I… Oh. My. Is that Alice?”

“Um, yes.”

“ Why, your early still, aren’t you? Always early.” She gave a short bark of laughter. “Well, give ‘er here.” She took Alice into her arms. “Call me when your done. I’ll take care of her until then.” The Doctor watched in silence as she carried the tiny blonde into the house, and closed the door. He stared at the door for a moment, and slowly walked away. The girl would be safe here. He closed his eyes against the burn of tears threatening, and retreated to the TARDIS. He began setting coordinates, praying his plans would work as the ship threw herself into the vortex.

“Oh, Alice. It’s so early in your life. I pray that you never know of what he had to do before you and Rose came around.” She settled the girl into the guest room bed, and pulled the covers over her. Hopefully she would only be here for a few hours. Jamie came running into the room, and tackled his mother’s legs.

“Mummy! The funny man just dropped Nan-na and Poppy off!” He spoke with the unconcerned enthusiasm of a child. She looked up as her parents came into the room.

“Melody, honey!” Amy hugged her daughter, brushing her graying hair away from her lined face. “How are you, and my grandson? And where is that husband of yours?” She grinned at her daughter. Rory was staring at the child in the bed.

“Is that?” River looked down at the girl.

“Yeah, Da’, it is.”

“Alice.”

“Yep.”

“But, how?”

“It’s the oldest story in the book with the Doctor, Da’. He’s going to war.” The trio of adults stared down at the girl for a moment, before Jamie called them away. River ran her hand over her the girl she considered a cousin’s hair, and followed the other’s downstairs.


	12. Part Three: Chapter Four: Battle and Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, sketchy consent of mental manipulation in this chapter. be forewarned

_ Demons run when a good man goes to war _

_ Night will fall and drown the sun _

_ When a good man goes to war _

_ Friendship dies and true love lies _

_ Night will fall and the dark will rise _

_ When a good man goes to war _

_ Demons run, but count the cost _

_ The battle's won, but the child is lost _

_ When a good man goes to war _

  
  


Amy was the first to hear the sound. That sweet, amazing sound. The TARDIS was landing somewhere in the building. A desperate sob escaped her as all hell broke loose. Weapons were firing, lights were flashing, and everyone was screaming and shouting. Amy ran to the window overlooking the hanger, and watched as people, and aliens, came pouring into the base, subduing the clerics. The door behind her opened, and Lorna came rushing in, carrying baby Melody, and a large gun.

“Amy! Take Melody, get into the bathroom. I’ll guard you!” Amy rushed over, and bundled her child into her arms.

“Lorna, how did you get her away from the others?”

“She was in the medbay, I was checking her over. One of the caretakers said she had a rash. It turned out to be slight diaper rash. All better now. But when the attack started, they left her with me, and ran to help. I brought her straight here.” Lorna told her, as she tossed Amy clothes, and shoved her into the bathroom, tossing a pillow and blanket after her. She closed the door, hiding Amy from view. Amy lay her daughter on the pillow, and quickly changed into the uniform pants and tee shirt Lorna had brought her. She pulled on a pair of stretchy flats with grippy bottoms that the guards had given her after she nearly fell when she was pregnant. They were not the best choice, but they would do for running. She then picked up the blanket, tearing it apart using the handle of her toothbrush and her teeth. When she had an adequate piece, she carefully tied the fabric into a sling, and slid it on, settling her daughter into it. She also took the pillow case off the pillow, and tore it apart. She used those strips to fashion a belt and tie the pant legs up, because the clothing she had been brought was meant for a larger person. Amy stepped into the shower stall, putting herself in the furthest corner, as far from the battle in the hanger as possible. She squeezed her eyes shut, and prayed.

The Doctor waved his sonic at Alice, causing the girl to fall asleep. He carefully lifted her into his arms, and left the TARDIS, ignoring the battle raging around him. Rory stepped out behind him, dressed in his full centurion regalia. He carried his sword, and had a fierce look on his face. Jack also came out, carrying his gun, and looking resigned. He was not a fan of the Doctor’s plan, and was unsure of how well this would go off. Donna stayed in the console room, monitoring the base, searching for Amy and Rose’s particular signatures. The Doctor walked through all the noise, and up some stairs. He nodded at Rory, who spilt off towards a hall, when Donna’s voice came over communication headsets they were all wearing.

“Amy is on this floor, boys. Down the hall, take a right, a left, and then she should be six doors down, and in a closet or something. Might be a bathroom.” Rory took off running down the hall. The Doctor continued on, using his time sense to find Kovarian.

“I’ve got Rose! She’s down in a hall under the hanger.” Jack immediately took off, running down the stairs, following his wife’s instructions. As he ran, he reflected on the last few months. He had been slowly falling for his wife. He had grown to quite care for the sassy, brash redhead, and was glad she had elected to stay in the ship, away from the battle. He fired off a few shots as he ran, taking out a few men, and saving a pretty young lady, who looked rather familiar. It wasn’t until he passed a lizard woman fighting a headless monk, that he realized that it was Jenny, Madame Vastra’s wife. He came around the final corner as the sound of another TARDIS landing came to his ears. He slid around it, and saw the looking glass. Jenny stepped through, followed by,

“Mickey Mouse! Martha!”

“Captain Cheesecake! Just in time I see!” Jenny said cheekily, using a small golden object to sonic a door.

“What is that?” Jack asked.

“Sonic lipstick.” Jenny replied, as the lock clicked open. Jenny shoved at the door, enough to get her head through.

“Oh! Oh god no!” The young blonde shoved herself through the gap, disappearing from view. After a moment, she popped her head back out.

“Coat, Uncle Jack. Aunt Martha, I need your help.” Jack handed the young woman his coat, and Martha disappeared around the door.

“Oh lord. Mickey! Med kit!” Martha’s voice came, and Jack got fed up. He finally shoved the door open, and nearly hit his knees. Rose, the woman he now considered a little sister, was lying in a puddle of her own blood, and… oh. His nostril’s flared, catching the scent of something familiar.

“She’s been dosed.”

“What?”

“She was dosed. it’s a popular club drug where I’m from. It’s called Open Flower back there. Causes extreme arousal, and in humans, it can kill. Only cure is to cause orgasm, flooding the body with dopamine.” Tears came to his eyes. “She reeks of it.”

“She smells like blood to me.” Martha muttered.

“Is that what the sweet smell is?” Jenny asked, helping Martha roll the girl into Jack’s coat, and button it up. Mickey came rushing back in, carrying a large red bag. He handed it to Martha, and she pulled out a few things, scanning Rose.

“Odd.”

“What?” Jenny and Jack said at the same time.

“As much as on the floor, she doesn’t seem to be suffering blood loss.” A gasp came from Martha, as the blonde opened her eyes, and screamed.

“Martha, do something!” Mickey cried, having a hard time with what had happened to his best friend.

“Please! Make it stop! Do it to me! Just make the burning stop!” She clutched at Martha’s hands.

“Jack! Can I give her a sedative?”

“No! It could kill her. Find out how long she’s been on this!”

“Mum!” Jenny yelled, drawing Rose’s attention. The woman on the floor flushed even redder, as if embarrassed to be seen like this.

“Jen….”

“Mum, how long since they gave it to you?”

“Month… week since he went away. In water… bath… drink… wash hands…”

“I don’t understand Mum… I’m sorry, I know you hate this…” Jenny screwed up every ounce of courage she had, and pressed her hands to Rose’s temples, squeezing her eyes shut, and shuffling through the memories of the past month. Rose’s eyes closed, and she fell into unconsciousness. Jenny jerked her hands back, and stood, turning away in one move. She vomited, and came back over, waving her sonic across her mouth to clean it.

“Every sip of water, every time she showered, every time she washed her hands… for the last month… She was raped, Jack.” The young woman had tears running down her face. “Kovarian locked a copy in here… A Felletion. The ones with actual bone on their… um… thing.” She blushed. Jack was turning very pale, staring down at Rose. “And, um… he was taken out a week ago. The injuries are causing the fever, making her drink more… Jack… her mind was on fire. Stepping in there was like stepping onto the surface of earth’s sun.”

“Fellation’s are sex maniacs, with that in her system…” Was all that came out of his mouth. He bent down, scooping Rose into his arms.

“Meet us back in the hanger. Move your ship.” He took off running towards the Doctor’s TARDIS.

Rory found the door, and used the Doctor’s back up sonic on the lock. He heard it click, and shoved the door open, and was greeted with the barrel of a gun.

“Hello.” He said, staring at the dark haired young woman in a lab coat. He held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. “I’m looking for my wife.”

“Oh thank Great Gamma!” She dropped the gun down. “I’m Lorna.” She grinned and pushed the door open. “Amy! It’s safe.” A wave of relief came over Rory as the redhead crept out of the bathroom. A smile crossed his face, and he went to hug her, pausing when he realized she had a baby tied across her chest.

“Is that our baby?” Amy nodded at him.

“Our daughter. Melody.” She smiled at her husband. He grinned back, and froze when his headset crackled to life. Donna’s voice echoed into his ear.

“We got Rose.” Rory raise a hand, and hit the communication button.

“I got Amy. And our daughter.” He said, holding out his hand for Amy’s. She slid hers into it.

“Um.. Can I come?” Lorna asked, throwing the gun on to the bed. Amy glanced up at her husband, and then back to her friend.

“I don’t see why not. You were the only person who means anything in this god forsaken place.” Amy said. Rory nodded at his wife, and led the way out, and back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor pushed open the door with one hand, having a sleeping Alice in his other. Kovarian stood in front of a desk, a small chaise lounge in front of her. She was holding a sonic blaster.

“Lay her there, Doctor.”

“I’m giving you what you want, Kovarian. But I want something in return. Rose wont forgive me for this, so I want you to swear to have her there as soon as your done putting it in her head.”

“Are you sure your willing to give up your life for this child, Doctor?”

“I am.”

“Ah. Love for the blonde whore.”

“Don’t you dare call her that.” He gave her a dark look, and lay the sleeping girl down.

“How is she sleeping through all this?”

“ I gave her a sedative. She will wake up in about 20 minutes.” He smoothed her hair out of her face, and reluctantly stood up. He turned and walked out the door. He started running down the hallway when Donna’s voice crackled in.

“We found her Doctor. It’s not good.”

Rory and the girls entered the TARDIS right before the Doctor. Lorna gasped at the sight of Jack laying the bloody, naked girl down. Martha was barking orders, and Lorna immediately went to assist her. Amy and Rory, gauged the situation, and retreated from the console room to their bedroom, where they found a gorgeous cradle and changing table waiting for them, as well as a new door. Amy settled the baby into the cradle, while Rory inspected what was behind the door.

“It’s a nursery.” He said, shutting the door, and turning to his wife. She stared at him, and then threw herself into his arms. They stood there, just holding each other for a moment, until little Melody interrupted them, demanding dinner.

The Doctor slammed the doors of the TARDIS, and immediately threw them into the vortex. Jack was on the phone to Jenny, reading her coordinates off the TARDIS monitors so she could follow. As soon as they had landed, the Doctor fell to his knees next to Rose. Martha and Lorna, and Rory, who had returned to the console when he felt them land, were working on the woman, using advanced tissue stabilizers and tools to heal the physical damage.

“What’s wrong with her?” He demanded, glaring at Lorna, who ignored him, and kept working.

“She was dosed with Open Flower, and left in the care of a Fellation.” Jack spoke quietly. “And then they left her alone, and kept dosing her. She has about 2000 times more in her system than a club dose would give.” Jenny said, as she stepped into the TARDIS. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at his oldest daughter, observing the years built around her.

“Your out of your time.”

“Yes, Dad. But you told me to be there, and here, now.” She sighed, and he turned back towards Rose.

“Open Flower is that ‘dance’ drug, right?” The Doctor asked, glancing up at Jack.

“Yeah.” An odd sound escaped the Doctor’s throat. Martha and Lorna set down their tools, nodding at Rory to do the same.

“We need to get her cleaned up, Doctor. She’s healed, but having all this on her skin isn’t healthy.” The Doctor nodded at the women, and lifted Rose into his arms. He carried her down the hall to the infirmary, laying her on one of the raised metal tables. Martha winced when she realized that it looked like something from the morgue in a hospital.

“Martha, you stay. Everyone else, Out.” He ordered, brushing hair out of Rose’s face, and staring down at her sleeping face. His companions did as they were bid, Donna and Jack taking Lorna to the kitchen for food, Mickey to find the game room, and Rory retreating to his and Amy’s room. Jenny just sat down against the wall, right outside the infirmary, waiting for someone to say something.

Martha watched the Doctor gently clean Rose’s skin. He also washed out her hair. She wasn’t sure why he had asked her to stay, other than to hand him things. Once he had Rose dry, he turned to his former companion.

“Martha…”

“You’ve changed your face.” She smiled at him.

“I have. You got married.”

“Yes.”

“To Ricky the idiot.”

“Oi! Come on now. You know him better than that.”

“I do. But Martha, I need to know. The drug in her system… it could kill her?”

“Yes Doctor. According to Jack, and Lorna, it will eventually cause a fever so high, that her blood will boil, and she will die.”

“She cant die.”

“I know you feel that way Doctor…”

“No, I mean, she CANT die. She literally, can not die.”

“What?”

“I don’t have time to explain it.”

“Doctor, there is one thing…”

“Hmm?” He wasn’t looking at her anymore, but running a hand over Rose’s fingers, watching her face for any sign of alertness.

“Dopamine will break down the drug, and flush it from her system.”

“Dopamine. Like the hormone the human brain releases at…” he trailed off, blushing slightly.

“Exactly.” She turned and headed to the door. “And Doctor, if it helps any… You will survive this.” It was then that he notice the shine of too many years on her. She was outside of her time too. Jenny must have picked them up somewhere, and brought them along to help from the future. On his orders, most like. He went to the door, and looked around. He spotted Jenny.

“Jenny!”

“Dad, I need to tell you something…”

“Jenny, if this is about Martha-”

“No! It’s about Mum, I mean Rose! When we found her, the drug was causing agony. I had to step into her mind to shut it down and make her sleep so Martha could help. Dad, the things I saw… The pain.”

“You had to shut her down?”

“Yeah.” The girl stared at the floor, ashamed.

“Thank you, Jenny. I’ll talk to you about this a little later. If you go to the console, I left instructions on how to tether your TARDIS to mine, if you want to stick around for a bit, until we can talk this over.

“Alright, Dad.” She nodded, and went down the hall. The Doctor returned to the sleeping Rose, and carefully wrapped a large bath sheet around her. He lifted her, and asked the TARDIS to move Rose’s door into the room. With a slight buzz, and a tinkle of song, the Door shimmered into being on the wall across from him. It opened up as he carried Rose over to it, and into the room. It shut, and he felt the TARDIS move her room back to where it belonged. The Doctor leaned down, preparing to wake the woman he loved, and to do whatever it took to save her.

Kovarian watched as the little girl woke up, rubbing her eyes, and sitting up.

“Who are you? Where is Mummy?” Kovarian smiled that creepy, cruel smile, as tears began rolling down the child’s face.

“I’m afraid there are no mummys here, girl. Only us.” Kovarian tipped her chin at something behind Alice. The girl turned her head, and screamed at the sight of a tall, thin, bulbous headed being. It had no mouth, and it’s sunken eyes were staring down at her, as it reached out for here with a three fingered hand that had sparks of lightening flickering on it.

The Doctor dove into Rose’s mind, looking for the right memories. He carefully walked through her mind, even though every step was burning him. Her mind was like a forest, with many streams and rivers flowing in and around it. He passed a river containing his old faces, and another with her family floating around in it. He came to the memories of her time in the cell with the Fellation, and paused. He could easily blunt these memories, removing the pain, and making them more like dreams, but he was unsure Rose would want him to do that. He watched silently as one of them came to the surface, and began playing. Tears dripped down his face when the memory finished, and he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Rose, in all the Bad Wolf glory, standing next to him.

“What the?”

“Do it.” Rose said, her eyes leaking gold light. “Make them softer, but don’t remove them entirely. I will still need to know what happened. Just take the guilt and shame away. Make it more about survival, and less about suffering.” The Doctor nodded, and reached out, jamming his hand into the stream of memories. He carefully pulled on individual strands, and felt Rose’s mind cool a bit, each time he altered one. When he was done, he turned back to Rose. She grinned, and the Bad Wolf light dimmed a bit.

“Follow.” The woman said, walking over the stream of memories, and towards a glade.

“I will wake, as soon as you enter. And a fair warning here, Doctor. I will jump you. I will apologize for that now.” The Bad Wolf glow dimmed, and faded entirely from the construct, and the Doctor smiled at her.

“Well, then. Let’s wake you up.” He took a deep breath, and stepped into the clearing.

Rose opened her eyes, and saw the Doctor leaning over her. She felt a rush of relief run over her, but it was immediately replaced by the burn of the drug. Rose reacts without thinking. She grabbed his face, and pulled him down, snogging him for all she was worth. A soft whimper escaped her when he groaned into her mouth. His hands were working on the buttons of his shirt, as hers pulled at the suspenders, pushing them off his shoulders.

“Rose,” He said between kisses, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Doctor…” She hissed, rubbing herself against one of his still clothed thighs.

“Its not just the drug?”

“No. Wanted you forever. Just felt guilty. Shouldn’t of. He was you. Your him.” She managed to spit out, as she trailed kisses over his jaw, down his throat, and was working her way down his chest. The Doctor was breathing heavily, unable to remember doing this in a very long time. He was sure he had with River in the aborted timeline, but his memories of that timeline was fading. He could still feel it back there, but it was no longer the dominant one. A soft hiss escaped him when she pushed his shirt off, and scraped her teeth over one of his nipples.

“I know you got two hearts, got two of anything’ else I should know of?” She said, working her fingers around the buttons on his trousers.

“nope.” he said, popping the ‘p’, as his hands found their way onto Rose’s breasts, cupping and caressing. She whimpered, and swirled her tongue around his belly button. She pressed a kiss to his hip, as she yanked his trousers and underwear off, letting him spring free. She let an appreciative grin cross her lips at the sight of him. He was well endowed, a bit better than her husband had been… but that might have been the human genes. She leaned forwards, and took him into her mouth. The Doctor froze for a moment, and then let out a long, loud, groan. Rose hummed in approval, when his hands found their way into her hair. She teased him with her tongue for a moment more, and then pulled away, hearing him whimper. She gently pushed him to the bed, and climbed up his body.

“Sure about this, Doctor?”

“Yes.” She sunk down on him, moaning as she felt her walls stretch around him. The moment he was sunk to the hilt, they both froze, appreciating the moment. He looked up at her, and she looked down, and some deep, universal thing passed between them. She smirked, and he reared up, flipping her onto her back, and taking charge. Her legs immediately wrapped around his hips, and he began to move. It didn’t take long before she was shaking beneath him, riding the high of her climax. He paused long enough for her to take a few shaky breaths, and then began again, working her into a frenzy. When all was said and done, and he had spilled himself inside her, Rose was sure she had come at least a dozen times. The Doctor rolled off of her, and gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly, burying his nose into the hair on the back of her neck. She snuggled in tighter, and smiled, stroking one of his hands as they both drifted to sleep.

River watched the girl toss and turn in her sleep. She was whimpering, and crying out, and River knew that she was in Kovarian’s ‘training’ room. River could vaguely remember the time she was in the room. She frowned when she realized that the timelines were much clearer to her than before. She took a moment to sift through her memories, and discovered why. She had years and years worth of memories, relating to her growing up with Alice, and other children, as well as spending time with her ‘cousin’ Rory. She smiled when she realized just how much work had been done to ensure their lives ran pretty similarly to the original timeline. Tears ran down her face as she adjusted the covers over the girl. She had changed her into a pair of Jamie’s pajamas after discovering the girl had sweat straight through her clothes, and the bedding. She got up, and went down the stairs to the family room, where her parents were playing with her son.

“Jamie! Go and wash up please.” She said, shooing him out, and turning to her parents.

“Mels…” Amy took her daughter’s hands, tears in her eyes. “Why is Alice here?”

“Mum, you don’t remember? You should!” River sat down on the couch.

“I remember.” Rory spoke quietly, staring out one of River’s windows. “I remember everything about that day. I don’t think Amy ever even knew.” He turned towards the women.

“Rory?”

“Amy, I thought he had actually done it… I never realized that he gave them a copy…”


End file.
